It's All I Know
by redpolkadot92
Summary: Alex Rider is 16 and still working for MI6. They send him to Barbados to catch 'The Masked Man', a notorious jewel thief. But he soon discovers that it's not your average thief.
1. The Procurement of Pride

Chapter 1 – The Procurement of Pride

_A thief's point of view_

_I put the finishing touches to my attire and looked into the mirror critically. I surveyed myself in the reflective glass in a similar manner to a teenage girl before she goes out on a date. And I did have a date tonight – with a very pretty thing. Buttoning up my waistcoat, I double checked the blue prints and then proceeded to burn them with my lighter. My blue eyes stared at the mirror once more and I nodded. I was ready. _

_I left the room and stalked down the corridor. I climbed the stairs to the main deck and moved through the crowd. Music was blaring through the speakers and people were dancing. _

"_Waiter, I'd like a Margarita," a woman asked me in a voice which told me I was invisible to her. She didn't even look at me. _

_I almost laughed at the irony of the situation but instead I replied, "Right away, ma'am." I moved to the bar as if to get the drink but I had more important things to think about than some snob's need to satisfy her alcoholic tendencies. I slipped behind the bar and into the employee lounge which was through the swinging double doors. I pushed through them and saw that the lounge was empty. I knew it would be. On a busy night like this, the waiters and waitresses would be flat out being at the beck and call of the 'Beautiful People' who were aboard this mammoth boat. I walked to the coffee table and heaved it out of the way. I flipped over the rug and came face to face with the hole that I had prepared last night. I discarded the waistcoat and stripped down to the sleek, black body suit I had been wearing underneath my disguise. I brought out my lighter again and set light to the clothes. I placed them in a corner of the room and dispersed them so that the fire would spread slowly and provide the perfect distraction later on. I lowered myself through the hole and into the ventilation shaft that lay between me and the floor below. I moved the rug back into place and sank into the darkness._

_Moving through the shaft, I recited the directions in my mind like some sort of song. I crawled swiftly using my elbows to provide me with momentum. The darkness was disconcerting but I repeated the directions like a mantra. I had to stay focussed. I neared my destination and pulled my mask from my pocket. I couldn't let them see me but a I couldn't wear a balaclava – my vanity wouldn't allow it. I had it specially made and, as it moulded to the contours of my head, I felt that familiar rush of excitement. Sometimes I think that's why I do it. Other times I know: it's just what I do. I am a thief. _

_As I came to the end of my road in the shaft, I peered through the grille below me. Four guards came into view and my mind calculated a plan of action. I loosened the screws on the grille and slowly displaced it, making virtually no noise. I dropped to the floor and landed on my hands and knees like a cat. I pounced on the nearest guard and disarmed him implementing my finely tuned method of using pressure points to render the victim unconscious. The other guards spun around and immediately went for their guns. _

"_Get him," one of them shouted. I couldn't let them gain the upper hand so I launched into an attack. I delivered a series of blows, punches and kicks. I received a few too but my adrenaline didn't allow me to register the pain. But it would come later – I had no doubt. I had three guards down by this point and there was one left. He got in a punch and I felt the coppery taste of blood fill my mouth. Now that pissed me off a bit. I pulled my leg back and then kicked him hard in the knees and I definitely heard a bone or two crack. The guard screamed in pain. I lowered him to the ground and put him into unconsciousness, predominantly to stop him alerting others to my presence, but also out of mercy. I reached for their guns and strapped them to the legs of my suit. They would make good additions to my already brimming arsenal. I then turned my attention to the vault door. I was ready for the things I had to contend with. I slipped a small black box from the belt around my waist. I took out the piece of wax and arranged it over my right index finger. This print had been hard to get but I finally managed to obtain it through my brief stint as a waiter. I placed my finger onto the scanner and light passed over it. One of the two lights on the panel at the door turned green. One left – the pass code. It wasn't going to be your average 4-digit PIN number which was so easy to guess because people usually used the birthday of their pet puppy or something like that. This was a 10 character code with a mixture of letters, numbers and punctuation and I only had one attempt. It was a good thing I had the code otherwise I'd be well and truly screwed. _

_19:d7!pk4/_

_The second light turned green and the vault door slid open; I allowed myself a small smile. But there was still work to do. I took out the glasses and put them on. Immediately the vault was bathed in a green glow and stark beams revolved in the room. They were infra-red beams and they would set off an alarm if they were broken. I looked at my prize. It was calling to me. But I knew if I touched it – even for second – electric pulses would spit out of pillars and find me waking up in the hospital wing of a prison sometime next week. And I did not want that to happen. I could have gone in there and attempted to negotiate the continually moving infra-red beams but I didn't know whether I could do it. I knew my limits and wasn't about to leave this to chance. Alternatively, I got out Bobby. Bobby was a small robot, the size of a bug which could actually fly. I also took out the joystick which enabled me to control it. I inhaled deeply. The moment I had been practising a month for had come. I moved the joystick and Bobby sprang into life. Angling the joystick, hesitantly at first, Bobby entered the room and I concentrated. Through the glasses I saw the dangerous beams which I had to guide Bobby through. Bobby moved slowly and I was painfully aware of the time this was taking. My thoughts drifted back to the fire. What if the fire had already been found and I was trapped. _

_After what seemed like an eternity Bobby was hovering above the piece I had come for. I pressed a button on the joystick and three arms sprouted from Bobby. An image popped into my head of those stupid machines in arcades which invite you to manipulate an arm to try and get a teddy bear but they always drop the bear. I pushed the thought from my mind as I only had a few seconds to do this. I lowered Bobby and the arms enclosed my loot. I saw the electricity shoot out and hit Bobby and my breath caught in my throat. He buzzed back into life and I exhaled and immediately brought Bobby back to me. I tucked my treasure into the black box while taking out one last thing. I slipped the card in between the vault door and then ran. Using a different route, I soon appeared on the main deck with the alarm's noise lessening with every step I took. However, there was a commotion on the deck as well. My fire had filled the employee lounge and was causing pandemonium. People were running everywhere, just how I wanted it to be. I ran down to one of the lower decks where my transport was waiting._

_A small powerboat gleamed as I climbed in. I was nearly there. I lowered the boat down to the ocean below. Waves lapped at the sides of the boat like beggars. I turned the motor on and sped off. Looking back at the scene I laughed with pride. I had caused that. My grin widened as I thought of the souvenir I had taken. I let the sea breeze whip my face, not affected since I still had my mask on. The boat tore through the rough waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I drove for half an hour until I noticed the welcoming sight of a yacht. I docked it and climbed aboard. I walked across the deck and down to the interior of the yacht._

"_Kane," I called._

"_In here," a voice was heard from within. I entered his room and saw him at his desk working on Billy - a newer version of Bobby. He wheeled his chair over to me._

"_Is it done?" he asked expectantly and I nodded._

"_Well, put it in its place then," he instructed. I walked over to a silver briefcase and deftly clicked open the locks. I pulled out the sparkling, navy jewel from the black box and added it to my collection. I mentally ticked them off._

_Sloth – the yellow citrine_

_Gluttony – the violet amethyst _

_Lust – the pink rose quartz _

_Wrath – the red ruby_

_Envy – the green emerald_

_Pride – the blue sapphire_

_The empty space taunted me. My array of stones was missing one vital piece._

"_Tell me what happened," Kane said eagerly and pity coursed through me so I obliged. Later I yawned and Kane sent me to my room, after the appropriate congratulations. I took my mask off and ran a hand through my hair. There were a few cuts on my faces and I cleaned those up. I changed out of my body suit into something looser. I brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time that day, I saw the best disguise of all, looking straight back at me._

_A 15 year old teenage girl_

"_Night, Kane," I said._

"_Night, Alyssa," my big brother replied and I soon fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my next cache._

_Six down and one to go. _


	2. Names and nick knacks

Chapter 2 – Names and nick knacks

Alex Rider sighed, taking one last look at the bustling London streets before he stepped into the building. He entered and was immediately cut off from the outside world. He surveyed the scene. In the space of two years, the Royal and General Bank had not changed. Everything was the same. He walked past the now familiar receptionist and into the lift. Ascending to the seventeenth floor, he stepped out and made his way to Alan Blunt's office. He considered knocking and decided against it. It was his form of rebellion – to show them that they didn't own him. He strode in, interrupting Blunt and Mrs Jones who looked to be deep in conversation. He looked them up and down. When he had said nothing changed, he had meant it. Blunt still was as grey as ever and Mrs Jones was still sucking those peppermints.

"What do you want now?" Alex questioned. He had given up trying to refuse. He had been on countless missions over the past two years and had got rather good. Alex didn't think that he was capable of doing anything else and with blackmail threats still hanging over him; he had no other option but to follow orders.

"We have another mission," Mrs Jones said in her faux caring voice.

"Well that much is obvious," Alex retorted, "What's the mission?" Mrs Jones looked at Blunt to explain. He typed something into a computer and then turned the screen around to face Alex.

"Someone has been stealing the Seven Deadly Sins," he said.

"What?" Alex asked confused. How could someone take a sin?

"They are a series of valuable gems which when they come together make up the most precious collection of jewels in the world. Each jewel is named is after one of the Seven Deadly Sins. One thief has been stealing them and just two days ago he stole Pride. There is only one left and that is Greed. It is the most expensive individually but if this thief manages to get it he will have a priceless collection on his hands."

_This thief sounds good - a challenge – which I always like. _

Intrigued, Alex sat up straighter and looked at the screen closely. An image of a large diamond was in the centre, flanked by six other gems which varied in colour. Each jewel had a caption beneath it detailing its name and net worth in dollars and pound sterling.

_Those are some big numbers._

"Tell me more about this thief. What do we know about him?" Alex said

"That's the problem," Mrs Jones said with a touch of frustration, "we know virtually nothing about him. He has successfully managed to bypass some of the most complex security systems we have. He has left no traces, no DNA and no prints. We have no idea what he looks like because his face is always covered. He's been dubbed 'The Masked Man' because he wears a mask and he always leaves this at each theft. This one was found near the vault doors of the last one." She pulled a small piece of card from her pocket. Alex took it and examined it. He moved it one way and then the other, looking at the holographic image that moved between the two masks of Greek theatre: Comedy and Tragedy. He looked at it sceptically. It seemed this thief had an ego.

_Then again, most evil villains I've met usually are cocky._

"So where do I come in?" Alex said, wondering what exactly his mission was.

"The Greed diamond is being showcased in about three weeks at the National State Hotel in Barbados. We think that this is when this 'Masked Man' will strike since it will be when the diamond is most exposed. We want you to go there and catch him."

"And what makes you think I'll be able to do this?" he said knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"You're the best," Blunt answered, but Alex knew he was merely stating a fact – not complimenting him.

"Also your special talents are required." He snorted at Blunt's lame euphemism for his youth.

Blunt continued, ignoring Alex, "They may be just what are needed to catch this thief."

"So what's my cover," he sighed, resigned to his fate.

"There is a programme for teenagers to study marine life in the bay. The participants are staying in the same hotel as the gem and you will be one of them. You fly out in one week and will be going under the name of Luke Redstone."

"Fine," he said.

"You can go to Smithers now and gather your equipment," Blunt dismissed him and handed him the file about his new identity. He left the room without saying anything to them. Entering the lift once again, he went down to where Smithers workshop had been relocated to.

"Alex, my boy," Smithers greeted the teenager as he walked in. Alex smiled genuinely seeing the only person he liked in this whole building.

"Hi, Smithers, how are you?" he said back to the tubby man.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you again Alex. I've always liked making gadgets for you. Now, I hear you're going to Barbados and so I had to make this," he talked animatedly and held out a diving suit complete with flippers.

"This is no ordinary suit Alex, it can withstand extreme temperatures and the material is constructed to mimic shark skin to give you extra speed. And if that's not enough, the flippers have in built jet propulsion and blades if get into any sticky situations. These goggles provide you with optimum vision which is great for when you are diving. Then, I also have some of your standard pieces. I have your Nintendo DS which can be used to contact MI6 and also becomes a grenade when you play this game. I also have modified it to scan for bugs. Please Alex, be a more careful with this one. Oh and last of all, I have your gun." Smithers handed over the weapon which Blunt had allowed Alex to have when he turned sixteen. The spy took it from Smithers and turned it over in his hands; it felt smooth and light. Smithers also gave him suitcase with a special compartment in which to conceal the gun.

"Be careful, Alex," Smithers issued the same instruction before every mission and it had become a tradition of sorts.

In return Alex gave the answer, "I will," even though he always wound up in trouble – and they both knew that this mission wouldn't be any different.

"Thanks, Smithers, see you soon," he bade him goodbye and went back to the streets of London. Alex walked to the tube station mingling with the unsuspecting Londoners who had no clue what really happened inside this bank.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean – 'I have to go as myself'," Alyssa screeched at Kane who looked bored at her outburst.

"It's a summer programme for teenagers so you can easily fit in there. The data you're going to collect will help endangered species and you're always whining about that stuff," Kane said.

"But, why can't I go as a maid or waiter in the hotel," she argued.

"You're the one who is always saying that you are your best disguise," he countered, "plus, you'll get to hang out with people your own age"

"But, Kane," she moaned. She knew she was acting like a petulant child but she never liked to follow orders straight away. "Anyway, I don't need to hang out with people the same age as me."

"You do if you don't want to continue being a social leper," he told her.

"I am not a social leper," Alyssa said indignantly, "I have plenty of friends."

"Tell me their names then," he instructed.

"I will," she said haughtily, "There's…"

"Your own age," Kane added the last detail and she stopped short.

"I resent that, Kane," she said to her brother and he smiled, triumphantly.

_You would think that with my brother being my guardian and handler we wouldn't fight that much. But we do – and I always lose. _

He handed her gadgets to her and explained her cover – if you could call it that. She was to go under the name: Felicity Reynolds. She looked at her gadgets. Kane had made her a special diving suit and then she had the rest of her toys: jewellery to act as a communications network if she needed anything from Kane; explosives, handily disguised as an I-pod nano, which could also search for bugs and best of all play music. Then she had her survival kit. All Alyssa's gadgets and equipment were either totally hand-made or modified by her brother. He had been in a wheelchair for a long time but that never interfered with his amazing computer and mechanical skills. They were filthy rich; their parents had bequeathed them a small fortune and they used it well. Alyssa had been trained by tutors in many disciplines including martial arts, acrobatics, driving and much more. Kane had never forced her to do what she did and that made it all the more better.

Once Kane had finished establishing a background story he handed her the files which contained all the information which made up her cover life. And she had to learn it all. It included seemingly insignificant details about schools and pets; it had maps showing the area where she supposedly lived and notes on how to change her voice to make it sound more clipped and posh. The programme was for wealthy teenagers so she would have to sound the part. Alyssa would spend the next week memorising it all and Kane would be happy to try and catch her out.

They were eating dinner one night and Kane said, "So Felicity, do you have any pets?"

"Well, not anymore, I once had a cat called Billy but it died," she answered, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Wrong, the cat's name was Bailey," he informed his sister and she cursed but then he added, "But nice touch with the sad voice."

She grinned; getting to act the different roles was one of the perks of her job.

The week passed and Kane deemed Alyssa ready to go. She was packed and they had left the yacht for London because she would be flying from Heathrow airport. Kane wouldn't be accompanying her so they had to say their goodbyes now. Alyssa hugged him tightly and he ruffled her hair.

"Be careful," he instructed.

"I will," she answered dutifully and stepped into the taxi. As it drove away she waved to him. Then she allowed herself to marvel at the streets of her birth place.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Glissoning Raven**** – hi, thanks for your review. I hope this chapter means that you won't die. lol I'm glad you liked it.**

**AD – thanks, what you said about your sister made me think about if my sister was in the situation and I also found it funny even though her name isn't Alyssa. Anyway I hope you like chapter 2.**


	3. Important Introductions

Chapter 3 - Embarrassing Encounters and Important Introductions

Alyssa sat on the plane getting ready for the long flight. The meal came and she looked at it with contempt. She hated aeroplane food even in first class. She could see the plump businessman next to her eyeing up the untouched meal. He coughed a few times but she pleasantly ignored it.

A while later, she decided to put him out of his misery and offered, "Would you like this since I'm not having it?" The man turned to his neighbour as if just noticing that she hadn't eaten. His eyes widened in surprise at the direct offer and he narrowed his eyes.

"No, I would not like to eat your leftovers," he retorted as if she had insulted his integrity by asking him such a thing. She shrugged and turned back to her bag. Alyssa took her I-pod out and began listening to some songs. She hummed quietly as she got lost in the music of 'Hakuna Matata'. Disney was her guilty pleasure. Suddenly, she was pulled from her daydream by the man next to her tapping her. She took her headphones out and looked at him questioningly.

"There are other people on this plane, you know, and I'm sure most of them would rather not hear you singing."

_Oops._

She apologised and sank back into her seat. This was going to be a long flight. She heard a laugh from the seat behind her and whipped her head around to find the person. Her eyes landed on a blonde-haired boy of about her age. She glared at him and he saw her.

He stopped grinning and said dead pan, "I was enjoying it. Who doesn't like a bit of Lion King while flying?" She gave him a reluctant smile and turned back to her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our descent. Please ensure that your seats are in the upright position…"

Alyssa looked out of the window and saw the airport looming closer and felt the comforting shudder as the plane touched back on to solid ground. The business man left the plane hurriedly, obviously on the way to a meeting.

_I hope he's late._

She also got off the plane and proceeded to go and get her bag. Various suitcases came and soon she spotted her indistinctive black suitcase which she hauled on to the floor. Feeling more secure, now that she had her things with her, she set off for the meeting point that had been described in the pack from The Mayna Summer Programme. She wheeled her bag over to the spot and waited. It was there that Alyssa saw that boy who had laughed at her, approaching and he spotted her too.

"Mayna Summer Programme," he said.

"Yeah, me too" she said.

"I'm Luke," Alex introduced himself.

"Felicity," Alyssa replied.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"I live in Hampstead, what about you?"

"Chelsea," he answered and then they were distracted by a tall black man who came hurrying over to them.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a lot of traffic," he said breathlessly. They assured him that it was okay and then they left the airport. The hot air hit the two teenagers like a juggernaut even though it was the evening. Alyssa took her jacket off and saw her companion do the same.

_I'm definitely not in London anymore._

"So where are the other participants?" she asked the man who was called James.

"They have already arrived as you two are the only ones from London," he replied. They would have to wait until morning to meet them since they were packed off to their rooms, upon arriving at the hotel. Alyssa was exhausted but Kane's voice echoed in her head and she proceeded to search the room for any bugs. When she had finished she went to sleep.

The next morning Alex woke up early so that he could check the layout of the hotel. The sun had just risen and there was no one around except for a few maids. It really was a beautiful hotel with swimming pools and a variety of services. He walked down to the beach which lay down a path from the pool area. He sat down on the sand thinking of the mission. Jack hadn't been happy when she'd heard he was leaving.

"I've heard about this guy on the news, Alex, one of the guards ended up at hospital at the latest theft," Jack had warned. It was true; this Masked Man was really good. Alex had read all the files on the other thefts and discovered that he was meticulous. He had an elaborate plan for each theft and carried them out precisely. Alex knew that the thief was probably already in the area, planning. He had assured Jack that he could take care of himself and the fact that this was true worried him. He didn't like knowing that MI6 had had succeeded in making him a great spy.

_How did my life turn out like this? _

"Luke," he heard a voice call and Alex hesitated at the unfamiliar name. He turned and saw the girl from the airport walking down the sand, looking unnaturally bright at this early hour.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. Alex faltered.

"I think it's the time difference," he lied, "I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Yeah me too." She came up to him and smiled.

"This place is really beautiful. I was looking around and it looks like we're going to have a good time," Alyssa said animatedly.

_Did that sound as perky out loud as it did in my head? Ugh!_

"Yeah, I can't wait to dive," he answered back, remembering the time he had gone diving with his late uncle in Guadeloupe.

"It's going to be amazing. I love diving," she replied with genuine enthusiasm. Alex's stomach rumbled and he looked up embarrassed.

"Why don't we go to breakfast," she laughed, "I think we'll be able to meet the rest of the group."

"Good idea," he agreed and they walked back up to the building.

Alex and Alyssa walked into the dining hall and made their way to a table which supported a small sign saying 'Mayna Summer Programme' on it. Luckily, the table provided Alyssa with a view of the whole dining room. She sat down at one of the seats and saw four other teenagers already there.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Reynolds," she introduced herself eager to get to know these people. She wasn't usually this friendly – in fact she was downright unsociable usually – but it was a necessity of this job. She had to find out how hard it would be to slip away from time to time without anyone noticing. The four teenagers looked up. There were three boys and one girl.

"Stephanie Deveraux," the girl greeted with a definite French accent. She had long blonde hair and pretty features and Alyssa sensed she would probably be the object of the boy's affections.

"Brett Cavanaugh," the tall brunette boy introduced himself in an American accent. He was really good looking and Alyssa smiled despite herself.

"I'm Paulo Laudino," a tanned Italian boy said and then the last boy introduced himself.

"Yemi Onowake," the African boy said in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said.

"Hey, I'm Luke," Alex said and shook hands with the guys.

_I must be in snob land if 16 year olds are shaking each others hands._

Alex sat down and began talking. Stephanie and Alyssa chatted, being the only girls in the largely male group. Alyssa looked at the people around her and remembered what Kane had said about her being a social leper.

"See something you like," Stephanie whispered playfully and gestured subtly to the boys. Alyssa grinned and nodded slightly, thinking that it would be the appropriate teenage response.

"I know what you mean," Stephanie said.

_What the hell was I doing?_

She couldn't be worried about such trivial matters such as friends. After breakfast they had a bit of free time and she went back to her room. She contacted Kane and her mind went immediately back to the job.

"Hey, Lyss," he addressed her with her nickname, "what's up?"

"Not much, I found a bug in the room but I'm pretty sure that the hotel has one in every room and they're being paranoid. I can just turn it on and off when I need to. Also, the other people on the programme – I don't think they'll be a problem. I'm sure they'll buy whatever I tell them."

"That's good. Did you get a chance to look around?" he asked.

"A bit, but then I was interrupted by one of the guys from the programme," she said.

"Did he suspect anything?" Kane asked immediately.

"I don't think so – I blamed it on jet lag," she assured him.

"Good, I'll send you the blue prints," he said.

"I'm going diving today," Alyssa added the random detail.

"Uh, that's great, have fun." He hung up and she took out the earrings/ headphones and put her stuff away. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bay for her first dive of the trip.

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**Littlelaunch – thanks for your comment. it was so sweet. I'm not sure about the members thing. sorry. but I mite check out the Harry Potter thing. keep on reading. :)**

**Glissoning Raven**** – thanks and hugs to you too. it's just so nice to get this kind of review. I'm glad ur liking the story and I will try my best to update as soon as I have the chapters done because I do care about whether u die from lack of updates. **

**BrucasGirl4Eva – hey, thanks for the review but I think I can only handle one fanfic at a time so I'll probably post the other one after.**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – hi, thanks. I hope your not disappointed with them meeting but I don't think it would have been exciting because they don't know each other's identity. but keep on reading and more drama will probably come.**

**AD - thanks, I'm glad u like the way the story is going. I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Diving Daze

**Hey everyone, just to let you know that I made a small change to chapter one. It's nothing important – just that Alyssa has blue eyes not brown. Here's chapter 4… **

Chapter 4 – Diving Daze

They all met up on designated spot by the bay. There was a small, white boat waiting to take the group out but there were still some things to sort out before they could dive.

"My name is Max and I will be in charge of all the diving you do," a tall Barbadian man addressed the teenagers.

"Now, I know all of you are experienced divers since it was a requirement but I just need to go over all the basic procedures and hand signals so that we're all on the same page," Max said easily. They did that and soon they were all up to speed.

"Now you will all have a diving partner and you stay together at all times when diving. It is your responsibility to look out for each other and check in with each other. Now to avoid any problems I've chosen your partners alphabetically - ,"

Wait that means I'm with Brett, F and B.

She smiled; this would be fun

" - by surname." Alyssa's face dropped. She mentally calculated and realised that Stephanie would be with Brett, Paulo with Yemi and herself with Luke.

_Oh well. It's probably better that way. _

She wouldn't be sidetracked by meaningless distractions.

"Hi, partner," Alex approached Alyssa. She forced a smile.

"Just one more thing before you get into your wetsuits," Max said, "There are sharks in these waters and as you probably know, they can smell blood from very far away. Therefore, you must check yourself over for any open wounds and then check your buddy," he instructed.

"Go," Max called and Alex and Alyssa tipped into the water. She experienced that familiar rush as they descended further down. Checking in with her partner, they both gave the universal sign for OK. She swam further, calmed by the steady whir of the oxygen being pumped to her. She loved diving. It was like visiting another planet. She closed her eyes and then opened them and swam right to the sea bed; it wasn't too far since they hadn't dived too far from shore. A plethora of wildlife swam around the divers. A few bigger fish swam lazily beside Alyssa, completely ignoring her while a school of tiny, silver fish darted away as she approached. She looked around her at the other people. Brett and Stephanie were having fun a bit further away from her and her buddy. Paulo and Yemi also seemed to be enjoying the wildlife. She turned to Luke who had just been spooked by a flatfish coming up from the seabed. She laughed at his shocked expression and bubbles erupted near her mouth. He turned to her and began to laugh too. It was then that she realised how strange people look when they laugh underwater.

-

Soon their time had come to an end and it was time for the divers to return. They ascended slowly to avoid the bends – an affliction caused by rising too quickly out of the water. They all clambered back on to the boat and took all their gear off. Max chuckled as he saw the bright-eyed expressions of all the teenagers. The wonders of the sea could amaze anyone - even those who had it all.

"You, kids, are in a Diving Daze," he laughed to himself and explained that it was his name for the expression people had when they finished a good dive. The boat took them back to shore where they unloaded and went inside the hotel for lunch.

They entered the dining room and went to their table. There was a buffet system so they each went and brought food back to the table and enjoyed the highlights of Barbadian cuisine. They had the rest of the afternoon off and both Alyssa and Alex had decided to work on their respective projects. However, Stephanie had other ideas.

"So I thought it would be fun if we spent the afternoon together," she said.

"Sure, that would be great," Brett said almost immediately. The other boys also agreed a bit too quickly. Alyssa suspected they were probably only concerned with getting to know to a certain blonde female member of their group. She was hoping to do some more planning today but if all of them were hanging out it would be weird if she didn't.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said, forced to appear enthusiastic.

"Fantastic," said Stephanie, pleased.

After lunch, the group went to the games room where there were lots of chairs and small tables, a table tennis table and a pool table. The group sat down around one table and brought enough chairs to accommodate them all. They talked about themselves and their lives. Brett lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan with his oil tycoon father while Yemi's father was the Nigerian ambassador to Spain. Paulo's mother was an Italian opera singer and his dad owned some theatres in Rome. Stephanie's father was some sort of politician and her mother worked in the French media. Alyssa discovered that Luke's father owned a big software company and he went to a private school in the centre of London. Alex found out that Felicity came from old money and she went to a private, girls school in North West London. He had heard of the school and knew that is was posh - or in other words filled with snobby girls. His mate Tom Harris used to fancy a girl that went there but she publicly turned him down just for fun. Alex was reminded of the Point Blanc fiasco and his time at the home of Sir David Friend. He particularly remembered Fiona, the knight's spoilt daughter. He looked at Felicity who was laughing at a joke that Yemi just told and he sincerely hoped neither her nor anyone else in the group would turn out to be as obnoxious as the other rich folk he had met throughout his life.

A little while later Paulo and Yemi had moved away and started a game of table tennis.

"So what do you say, Stephanie and I will play you and Felicity," Brett suggested, gesturing to the pool table. Alex shrugged and looked at Alyssa questioningly.

"Sure, whatever, but I warn you I am rubbish," she apologised to Alex. Actually, Alyssa was a rather good pool player but 'Felicity Reynolds' wasn't, so she wouldn't get a chance to show off her tricks. She couldn't exactly explain that her pool prowess came from spending so much time playing pool in seedy bars when she needed to get information.

"Don't worry, I don't know what I'm doing either," Stephanie commiserated. The four got up and went to the pool table. Brett prepared the balls and Alex went and got the cues.

"So, remind me again how you hold the sticks," Stephanie said, clueless. Brett laughed and went over to his partner.

"We'll break," he said casually to Alex and Alyssa. He went to Stephanie and directed her to one end of the table so the game could start. He circled his arms around her and positioned her hands so that she was holding the cue properly and he manoeuvred them so that the cue hit the white balls which in turn hit the rest of the balls, dispersing them. The pair turned to face each other seemingly unaware of the other two waiting. Alex cleared his throat and they pulled back as if just realising they weren't alone.

"You can take the first shot. I assume you don't need me to show you how to hold the cue," Alex said meaningfully to Alyssa.

"After that amazing demonstration, who wouldn't?" she said sarcastically which made Alex laugh.

"What are you two whispering about?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing, we're just discussing our tactics," Alex lied. She seemed to accept that and turned to Alyssa who was taking her first shot. Alyssa surveyed the table. There were many possibilities but she finally decided on an easy shot which even 'Felicity' could manage. She took her shot and potted a stripe.

"I did it," Alyssa said filling her voice with a mixture of surprise and joy.

Alex went over to the white and called to Alyssa, "That's great but you know you only made the shot because I'm such an amazing teacher."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason even though you haven't actually taught me anything," she replied smoothly. He took his shot, which was much harder than hers, and made it with ease. He was obviously a good pool player. In fact, Alex had been playing pool with Ian Rider for years before he died. Now it was Alyssa's turn but she was going to deliberately miss the shot. However, she would have a little fun with it. She hit the white and it bounced around not touching another.

"That means two shots for us," Brett said, jumping up. Alex examined the table, critically.

"But look, she's snookered you," he declared, with shock in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Alyssa said, feigning ignorance and Alex explained the term to her.

The game wore on; there was only a ball left on each side. The boys had done all the hard work on each side. Alyssa had just acted like she was a beginner. Paulo and Yemi had drifted over to watch the final shots.

"Watch and learn, grasshoppers," Brett remarked affably as he potted his last ball. Only the black was left for him and Stephanie.

"Can I have a go?" Stephanie asked and it was obvious that Brett was torn between wanting to win the game and getting into Stephanie's good books. In the end, his heart won and he handed the cue to her. Alex and Alyssa shared a smile. Stephanie hadn't been playing very well and it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. As expected, she missed the ball completely giving her opponents two shots. Alex brought Alyssa over to one side.

"I think I have a way for us to win. I'll take the first shot and position the last ball so that you can easily get it with the second free shot. Then I can pot the black so we win." Alyssa nodded gamely. She was surprised that she didn't think of it first.

Alex rounded the table and took his shot. Just as planned, he had left Alyssa with a simple shot which she took and did not miss. This left Alex with the black. He took a few seconds to decide on the best angle and took the shot. It rolled easily into the far pocket and ended the game.

"We win," Alyssa whooped. Stephanie laughed at her reaction.

"Well done," she congratulated us.

"Thanks, you guys were great too," Alex said.

"Yeah, it was close. We'll definitely have to have a rematch," Brett said.

The group dispersed to get ready for dinner.

"Do you really need this much time to get ready?" Paulo asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, we do, don't we, Felicity? Girls actually care about what they look like," Stephanie said witheringly to the other boys. Alyssa nodded in support and agreement but in actual fact she would not be spending all her time getting ready.

Alyssa went to her room and called Kane.

"Hey, Kane," she said jovially.

"Hi, you sound like you had a good day. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, we had a great dive and then we just hung around. I beat my friends at pool."

"What? Alyssa," he said her name with a hint of anger.

"Relax, Kane, you know me better than to blow my cover over something so stupid," Alyssa said to her brother annoyed at her brother's lack of faith in her abilities.

"Yeah, anyway, I've sent you the blueprints so that should help you," he said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Alyssa went to her suitcase. It had a hidden compartment with a fax machine and the blueprints of the hotel were there. She took them and laid them out onto the desk. She spent nearly an hour looking over them and trying to decide a good route. There were many possibilities. But which would be the easiest? She decided on one and resolved to check it out the next time she had the opportunity. Hopefully, Stephanie wouldn't rope them into another session of bonding.

_Yeah, it was fun but I have more important things to do._

She cursed as she noticed the time. She only had 10 minutes before they had to meet for dinner. She grabbed a quick shower and changed into some black shorts and a yellow top. She left the room, her hair still wet. She didn't even bother to look at her reflection.

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**Glissoning Raven**** – Thanks especially for the new directon for my story.**

**Master of Minds**** – Thanks, I though it was a bit different so I'm glad you like it.**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – Thanks so much, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**rater – thanks, that's such a nice thing to say I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Stargirl112**** – thanks for the tip. also that is a huge compliment and it made me really happy. : )**

**AD – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter**

**Elli Liegh**** – Thank you, aww sorry for leaving it like that but I like to leave the readers with a bit of suspense. **


	5. Wild Waters

**Sorry about the long wait but here's a nice action chapter to make up for it.**

Chapter 5 – Wild Waters

Five days had passed and the group of teenagers had become closer. Unfortunately, neither Alex nor Alyssa were able to have time to themselves so that they could investigate or plan. Alex was getting frustrated; he believed that the thief had had ample time to plan while he had done nothing. Alyssa was also getting worried. She liked to have everything perfectly ready and she needed to be prepared soon. The reason they had no time was because their mornings were spent diving and collecting samples while their afternoons were taken up by logging the data, cataloguing the samples and writing up reports. It was a boring job but it had to be done. That didn't make it anymore interesting though.

"Finally, we're finished," sighed Alyssa, on the sixth afternoon. Alex and she shared a smile about the fact that they were now free, neither knowing what the other had planned.

"You've finished," Stephanie stated morosely, for both her and Brett nor Paulo and Yemi were done with the day's tasks.

"Free at last," Alex confirmed, grinning. They left the stuffy room in which they had been working and went to the hotel lobby. Alex wanted to go off and plan but he was wondering on the best way to get away from Alyssa.

"Hey, Luke, I'm really tired. I think all this hard work's getting to me. I'm going to go and have a nap," Alyssa lied. Alex was relieved. Alyssa had just let him of the hook.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Fliss" he smiled and the two parted ways. The group had taken to calling her 'Fliss' and it unnerved her because it sounded so much like 'Lyss' which was what Kane sometimes called her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and went to her room.

* * *

She looked at the blueprints one last time before leaving. She had all her gear but couldn't take the blueprints to where she was going. She closed her door and carefully made her way through the corridor, past the lobby and down to the pool. To any of the holidaymakers at the hotel she would just look like one of the Summer Programme teenagers off for another dive. But if anyone who knew her saw her, it would be a disaster. She walked to the jetty where the boat usually waited for them on diving days. However she didn't stop there, she carried on further until she came to another jetty. This one looked much older and was in a state of disrepair. It was even abandoned. Therefore it was perfect.

While looking at the blueprints, Alyssa had noticed an underwater cavern that provided access to the basement of the hotel. If she could use this entry point she might be able to obtain the diamond early. She wouldn't have to wait until the showcasing and it would be easier to create a plan of action. Therefore, this was the route she would be checking out today. She checked her equipment for the third time. She had to be extremely careful. Buddies were there for a reason. Diving alone was practically banned but she had no other choice.

_I can't exactly ask Luke to come along with me._

It was huge risk. If anything went wrong underwater she would die alone and her body would probably sink down into the depths of the sea where it wouldn't be found. Even if it was found people would think that she had been stupid and had an accident underwater. This really didn't appeal to Alyssa. She couldn't have anyone thinking she was stupid, even in death.

Alyssa was now in the water. There was no going back for her yet. Today, the oxygen being relayed to her wasn't just calming. It was comforting. She was on hyper alert, standing by for any sign of her equipment malfunctioning. But she had faith in her brother's abilities and knew there was virtually zero chance of anything happening. Even so, there were other dangers lurking that Alyssa couldn't have counted on. Kane had inserted a waterproof GPS system into the diving suit and she had programmed the coordinates of the cavern into it. She was using it to direct her swimming. She silently thanked her brother's genius and continued to swim.

A small while later, Alyssa knew she must have been close. She looked around her. There was nothing there for her to be worried about. Her equipment was working fine and she was feeling less scared. She stared at the dark, deserted abyss, searching for any indication that she had arrived at the cavern. Suddenly she stopped. Something had just occurred to her.

_Why aren't there any fish?_

She turned around. There was nothing there. She was completely isolated. Something was very wrong. Immediately, Alyssa knew why all the fish had been scared away. Something else was in the water. Hadn't Max told them that there were sharks in the water? Alyssa felt her heartbeat increase rapidly. Instantaneously, Alyssa tried to calm down. She couldn't waste her precious oxygen. She continued to swim, looking in vain for any signs of movement. She whipped her head round suddenly. What was that? She knew that if she stopped swimming the shark would most certainly make its move. It was a calculated risk. She stopped and quickly moved her hand to the screen where the GPS was. This was also the control centre for the suit and allowed her to work the other special features. She had to be quick. It was only a matter of time before the shark attacked. She keyed in a special code and a blade emerged from the right flipper. She brought the blade out and held it firmly in her right hand. That was when she saw it. The shark.

It was a sleek, grey body gliding ever closer. It wasn't far; it was close enough for her to see the pair of dead, cold eyes that were locked on her. Alyssa gasped involuntarily. It was huge. This was the first time she had been face to face with a shark and it wasn't a pleasant experience. A voice entered her head. **Come on Alyssa. You've faced worse opponents and always come out on top. This shark is nothing. Kill it and get on with the mission. **She felt calmer. Just do it, she told herself. It was a matter of seconds before the shark closed in on her. It was then that she noticed the rows of gleaming white teeth that would shred her to pieces if she timed this wrong. The shark powered towards her and snapped its teeth. Alyssa quickly swam upwards with a strong stroke. She was now above the shark. She took her chance while she had it and drove the blade down into the black eye of the shark. She felt the revolting sensation as it went deep into the animal's brain. Blood began to spurt out and the shark thrashed wildly. Pulling away, she just realised what she had done. She had to get away and fast. The sharp, irregular movements of the thrashing shark and the blood were sure to attract more sharks. She swam away not looking back.

She concentrated on the task at hand.

_Just keep putting one arm in front of the other.

* * *

_

Finally, after what seemed like hours the cavern loomed into view. Alyssa breathed an inward sigh of relief. She had arrived at her destination. She swam further and entered the cave. She felt the change in the temperature but it wasn't a problem; her suit kept her body temperature regulated so she had nothing to worry about. Leaving the open water behind, Alyssa delved deeper into the cave always following the GPS system on her suit. If she didn't, she could end up going in circles until her oxygen gave out. Alyssa followed the path outlined on her GPS, conscious that the way seemed to be narrowing. She kept on going but stopped as she observed something a little further. It had all been a waste of time. The tunnel, which was now barely wide enough to fit Alyssa, suddenly stopped. It was blocked by a wall of smooth, brown rocks that had obviously been deposited by some sort of cave in. There was no way through. Alyssa bit her lip, pressing down hard, keeping out the thoughts that threatened to flood her mind. She would just have to go back.

Turning around, Alyssa moved herself along using the rocks next to her to push her body. She felt the rough, craggy surface beneath her fingertips and kept her mind clear. Claustrophobia was a distinct possibility in the dank cave and with everything that had happened, Alyssa knew that she could easily succumb to the fear.

_But I won't. I can't._

She would just go back to her room and find another way in. No harm no foul. That's what she told herself. Finally, after a little while, she was in the open water again. She left the cave behind and didn't look back. Her hands went to her side and she adjusted the GPS to direct her back to the jetty. After some time, Alyssa knew she had come back to where the shark had attacked her. She could sense the activity below and took extreme care to keep her movements regular. She couldn't risk distracting the beasts below from the feeding frenzy that she knew was happening beneath her. The last thing she wanted to do was to look down but she knew she had to. Alyssa had to make sure that she had not been noticed. Still moving, Alyssa turned her head down. Immediately, she turned away from the gruesome sight. Four sharks were ripping and tearing pieces from the cadaver. They mercilessly gorged on the dead shark. But to them it was food – nothing more. She resisted the urge to throw up and swam on.

* * *

Clambering out of the water, Alyssa hauled herself on to the jetty. She ripped of the mask and took in a lungful of normal air. Words could not express how relieved she was to be back on terra firma. She unzipped her diving suit and was left with her swimming costume. She wrung out her dripping hair and making sure she had left no evidence that she had been there, she walked away. Alyssa walked briskly to the lobby en route to her room. She needed to be alone.

"Felicity," she heard Paulo's distinctive accent from near her. She turned around to him. He looked confused.

"Did you go swimming?"

"Yeah and I had to get my diving stuff. I left it there this morning."

"Are you alright, you look a bit pale," he asked, concerned.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit sick. I think I'm going to stay in my room tonight. Will you tell the others?"

"Of course, I hope you feel better," he called after her as she rushed off to her room.

She felt for her key card and swiped it, her hand shaking. Dumping her stuff on the floor quickly, she rushed to the bathroom. She lifted the lid of the toilet seat in time and vomited. Nobody held her hair. Nobody rubbed her back. Nobody stayed with her. Once she finished, Alyssa went to the sink. Turning the taps, her hands still shaking, she filled a glass with water. She took a big sip and washed her mouth out. She looked straight into the mirror and saw tears running down her face: tears of anger, fear and frustration. She brushed her teeth and wiped away the tears gruffly. Going back into the room, she grabbed her phone. She couldn't handle talking to her brother. He would know something was wrong. She scrolled down and went to 'Write message'. She pressed the buttons and constructed her simple message: _Cave blocked. Need new plan. _She clicked send and finally collapsed onto her bed.

**Review Please! I only got three reviews for that last chapter and I know that more people than that are reading it so please review.**

AD – thanks, glad you enjoyed that bit.

BrucasGirl4Eva – lol thanks, see I told u that u wud like it.

Glissoning Raven – Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Explosive Entrances

**Hi guys, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for this chapter. School has been getting so tough and I've got exams coming up but I'll update as soon as possible. I tried to add more detail as suggested and I hope I've got the Alyssa and Alex interaction balanced. I want there to be romance but not too much – but I have to say I enjoyed writing the latter parts of the chapter. I hope you and make sure you tell me what you think. I welcome constructive criticism but no flames please. **

Chapter 6 – Explosive Encounters

"Okay, I'll see you later, Fliss" he smiled and the two parted ways. Alex's fake smile dropped as he watched Felicity head off towards her room, making sure she was gone before he began to move. Luckily, he had got paired with Felicity who had seemed to want to finish just as much as he had. He didn't know why she was so eager to finish, but it worked for him. Alex figured that she probably wanted to get away from the rest of the group. He had discovered that she wasn't exactly the most sociable person. He liked that. It would make it easier at the end of the mission when they would never see each other again.

He turned his attention back to the lobby. The National State Hotel was a five star hotel and it attracted only the crème de la crème of clientele. The prices the guests paid were reflected in the plush interior of the lobby. Masses of marble made up the hard, cold floors and patterned pillars rose out of the ground. They stretched to the high ceilings and Alex was reminded of the Greek temples he had seen in pictures. A minimalist theme seemed apparent because the lobby was sparsely furnished: a few white chaise-longues were dotted here and there, while some glass tables supported clear vases with single lilies. The only source of colour came from the black granite reception desk and the various people who were milling around. Not to his taste but he guessed that it worked for the guests. A white door lay behind the reception, only visible because of the discrete, gold embossed sign which read 'No Entry'. This was the door that Alex had become interested in after hearing two waiters complaining a few days earlier.

"…_so then he tells me if he catches me there again he would have me fired," the tall waiter explained to his colleague._

"_So what did you do?" questioned his friend._

"_Nothing, it's not like I could tell him that all I wanted was the new waitress' number. How I supposed to know they kept guest information and staff information together? So I got out of there."_

"_You wimp," the other guy declared._

"_You didn't see his gun," the waiter defended himself and they both laughed. Alex moved away. He had heard enough._

Alex needed to see the staff records. He had a feeling that the thief was undercover - either as a guest or employee. Alex assumed the thief was acting as a member of staff since it would allow him access to the inner workings of the hotel. It was necessary for Alex to see those records to determine any likely suspects. But how would he get in there? He needed a distraction. Alex looked at the bare lobby again. There was nothing for him to work with and there were four guards standing like sentry at the entrance. Alex knew they were armed and cursed softly. But then he spotted it. A rubbish bin lay tucked in a corner. Alex smiled. It was small. It was hollow. It was indistinctive. It was perfect.

He turned his back on the lobby and jogged to his room. Slipping his key card in, he quickly entered and shut the door. Immediately he went for his chest of drawers and, after rifling through them, he found his Nintendo DS. He opened up the case which contained the various game cartridges, which Smithers had supplied him with; he selected the right one. He also went and grabbed his keys and his deodorant which he thought might help him. Slipping all the items into his pocket, Alex made for the lobby once again.

Once he arrived, Alex wasted no time. He slotted the cartridge in and strode purposefully in the direction of the bin. Just as he arrived, he pressed the start button three times, like Smithers had instructed, and tossed it casually into the bin. The device was now set and Alex mentally counted down as he nonchalantly walked away.

5…4…3…2…1

Just like a rocket, the bin exploded into life. The noise was loud, so stark compared to the relative calm before. Immediately, there were shouts and screams. Pandemonium ensued. Alex turned back to make sure that there was no real damage. The bin had rocketed outwards and crashed into a pillar. Smoke billowed furiously from the hollow piece of metal but that seemed to be the extent of the damage. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the guards running towards the damaged area and trying to calm people down. Anyone who was familiar with explosive devices, such as Alex, would know that it had been a very small blast. But, lucky for Alex, no one around him was an explosives expert. Guests were fleeing with terrified expressions on their faces but Alex calmly left it behind as he pushed open the door that practically screamed 'DO NOT ENTER' at him and sauntered in.

* * *

As he closed the door, all noise from the outside ceased. Alex immediately set to work. He walked down the narrow, carpeted corridor, constantly on alert. Suddenly he stopped as he heard voices. They were jabbering away in a language he could not understand, but, as they came closer, Alex caught the English words mingled with the West African idioms. It was Bajan – a common dialect in Barbados. He looked desperately around. The corridor was completely bare and there was nowhere for him to hide. At the end, it forked off in two directions and the voices were coming from the right hand side. Alex walked further down and covertly peered around the corner. Two guards were standing; chatting while they opened a door and closed it again. He turned his head to look at the left path and saw a door. If he could just make it to the door, then he would have a chance. It was risky, but Alex didn't think twice. He darted forwards and turned the door's knob quickly. Briskly entering, he hurriedly but silently closed the door, wary of betraying his position to the guards. Alex sighed with relief. He was in.

Alex looked around the room he had just entered. The light was off but Alex's eyes gradually acclimatised to the darkness and he was able to make out the contents of the room. He was in some sort of cleaning supply room. It was more of a closet actually. Alex pressed his ear to the door. Luckily, it wasn't too thick and he was able to hear the guards on the other side with ease. He heard their walkie talkies crackle and the sound of their footfalls getting quieter as they responded to the distress call. Alex smiled and counted to five before he slowly opened the door. Checking that the coast was clear, he exited the cupboard and dashed forward to the door at which the guards had been standing.

A plastic keypad blocked his way and Alex retrieved the deodorant and keys from his pocket. In fact, the deodorant was no such thing. The small bottle contained a pressurised chemical which Alex sprayed on the keypad. The keypad now appeared to have a fine layer of moisture covering it. Nothing happened. But Alex didn't falter. He brought his keys up and clutched onto a blue, Chelsea key ring. It emitted a pulse of blue, white light which contained ultraviolet parts. Immediately the keypad was bathed in a soft blue glow while the numbers 4, 7, 9 and 0 glowed with green smudged fingerprints. These digits made up the pass code. It looked like he only had three attempts. Alex cleared his mind and thought back to when he had seen the guards locking up this door. He mentally tracked the sharp finger movements of the first guard as he keyed in the code. Alex moved his own finger and looked carefully at the layout of the keypad. It was like a normal mobile keypad and Alex attempted to mimic the guard's actions.

4790

A red light appeared and Alex swore. If he didn't get this now then he might not get another chance. He moved once again to the keypad.

4970

To Alex's immense relief, the light turned green and he heard the mechanism of the door unlock. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The air hummed as a result of the ten computers that filled the rooms. Alex went and sat down at the first computer. He was a faced with a blue screen with a grey box in the centre with two spaces for a username and password. Once again, Alex brought out the keys. This time he selected the USB device attached to a ring and slotted it into the USB port. It immediately activated and Alex sighed. Now he had to wait. He would have to remain until the USB found the correct combination. Four minutes passed and with each second, Alex found himself becoming increasingly frustrated. He mentally urged on the device and, after some excruciating seconds, he was in. He silently thanked Smithers and set to work.

* * *

Once he was in the system, he opened up the files which contained the employee records. Then he copied them to the USB stick which was still protruding from the port. Alex knew it would take too long to look through them all now so this device meant he could review all the information later, at his leisure. The process took a few minutes and once it was complete, Alex extracted the gadget from the computer. He rose from his seat, checking that he had left no trace of his presence, and opened the door. He left the room and shut the door briskly because he knew the guards could return any second. Typing in the code once again, the door locked.

He strode down the corridor knowing he would have to be careful when leaving. But, all of a sudden, the door to the lobby swung open. A guard walked in and immediately caught sight of Alex. The man's hand inched almost imperceptibly towards his rifle which lay on a strap draped over his torso. Unfortunately, Alex caught the movement and his heartbeat quickened. _I have to convince this guy that I'm not a threat. _

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" barked the guard at Alex. When he replied it was with a deliberate but not fake, nervous tone.

"My name's Luke Redstone. I'm one of the Mayna programme kids. I just…something happened in the lobby. I came here to get help." The guard visibly relaxed and thankfully brought his hands down to his sides.

"Can't you read? The door says 'No Entry'," he said gruffly.

"But it was an emergency," Alex murmured, added an element of fear to his voice.

"Yeah well, don't do it again," he reprimanded and opened the door for Alex. The boy brushed passed the older man, muttering an apology. He eagerly left and faced the cool lobby for the third time that afternoon.

He smiled triumphantly as the door closed behind him. Blunt had been right – his age was useful. He looked towards the blast site. The mayhem had calmed and people were crowded around trying to get a look at what happened. A few disgruntled maids were attempting to clean up the huge mess and some guests were even taking pictures. No one noticed the sixteen year old boy slinking back to his room.

* * *

Alex stepped into the shower and let the scalding water wash away all the salt, sand and impurities which he had collected throughout the day. Once finished he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair. Entering his room he booted up the laptop and saved the files to it. He also e-mailed a copy to MI6. Moving his eyes to the bottom right hand corner of the screen, he realised he wouldn't have time to look through them yet. There would be time after dinner. He shut down the laptop and got changed.

Alex cursed. He was supposed to meet the others ten minutes ago but the clock on his laptop had been slow and now he was late. He jogged to the dining room, ready for Felicity's jibes about how long he took to get ready. He went in and made his way to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. My clock was slow," he explained but seeing an empty chair, he smugly noticed that Felicity too was late.

"No worries but now we can finally eat," Brett smiled before getting up.

"Aren't we waiting for Fliss?" asked Alex, raising his brows.

"She's not coming. Paulo saw her. She was feeling _un peu malade_," Stephanie told him.

"Is she okay?" he addressed Paulo.

"She looked like she was going to be sick," he described, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Okay," said Alex, still a little concerned.

They were just finishing up dinner when Alex decided, "I think I'm going to check on Fliss and see if she's okay."

"Yes, good idea, we'll all go," suggested Stephanie. Alex considered this. He could be mean and let the whole group tag along or he could take pity on her and go alone. _What to do? _

"Maybe I should just go by myself. If she's not feeling well then too many people might make her feel worse," Alex said. _Well, she is ill._

"Yeah, that's true," agreed Yemi. And the others concurred. They all got up and left the dining room.

* * *

Alyssa had just woken up fifteen minutes ago. She was still a bit shaky but it would pass. The whole incident had reminded Alyssa that her humanity, although it was something she prided herself on, could also be a hindrance to her missions. The shark episode had scared the life out of her and it had all been for nothing, since the cave had been blocked. Part of her was angry at letting herself get so scared and the other part was just in a state of euphoria that she had escaped alive. She would just block the event out of her mind. It probably wasn't healthy, but it was the way she liked to deal with issues. Her plan for the evening was to stay in her room and vegetate in her pyjamas.

She was just tying her hair into a messy bun when the there was a knock at the door. She groaned. _Please don't let it be Stephanie coming to check up on me. _

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Luke," she heard the voice and opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Redstone, to what do I owe this pleasure," she smiled at the blond in her doorway.

"I thought you might be hungry," he explained holding out a cheese sandwich.

"Well, I was planning on ordering room service but that looks much better. For one, I can actually pronounce all the ingredients," she stated proudly and she invited Alex in, gratefully accepting the food.

"As you can see you've caught me in my best outfit," she said gesturing to her pyjamas. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So are you alright?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved off his concern, "I probably ate something funny but once I puked it out, everything was okay."

"Too much information," Alex declared with a sour expression. Alyssa rolled her eyes and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmmmm, that's good," she breathed, closing her eyes.

"So did you draw the short straw or something? Did you have to come and take care of little old me?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Well it was either me or the whole group and I thought you might prefer it if I came alone."

"I am forever in your debt, Luke," she said shuddering at the alternative.

"Don't worry I won't forget. The time will come when you have to repay me," Alex said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ooo, I'm sooo scared," retorted Alyssa, sarcastically.

"You should be," he said.

Alyssa got up and went to the mini bar and opened the door. She knelt down on the carpet and rummaged through it, moving past all the alcohol, until she found a diet coke.

"Do you want anything?" she called over her shoulder

"You do know that it's going to be ridiculously expensive," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling rebellious today. So do you want something?" she repeated.

"I'll have a coke, thanks," he said. Alyssa brought the two bottles out and glanced around for a bottle opener. There was none so she took the caps off using the corner of the tables and turned round to Alex, who looked surprised.

"Where'd you learn that?" he questioned. Alyssa smiled sweetly.

"Just a nifty trick my uncle taught me. Where did you think I learnt it?" she asked, daring him to suggest something. He dodged the question.

"Nifty?" he commented, his eyebrows still raised.

"Hey, so what if nifty is right up there with 'groovy' and 'hip', my extreme coolness means that I can pull it off," she stated.

"That's what you think," Alex said back and Alyssa clutched her heart in mock offence. She handed him the bottle and took a swig from her own drink.

"So what activities does Stephanie have planned for the group?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, we were going to go down to the beach, build a campfire, Paulo was going to bring his guitar and we were going to sing songs," Alex mocked their French companion's tendency to over plan the evenings.

"Now I've discovered your plan, Luke," Alyssa grinned, knowingly, "You just came here to escape hanging out with them. Didn't you?"

"You've caught me," Alex laughed, "No; I was actually worried about you."

"Awwww, how sweet," Alyssa said while miming a gagging motion.

"Fine, do you want me to leave then," Alex acted insulted.

"No, please stay," Alyssa turned to him, "I'll probably end up getting so bored that I'll down the contents of the mini bar and get very, very drunk."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Alex grinned and was caught in the face by a well-aimed pillow from Alyssa.

"Okay, if you insist, I'll stay," he relented. Alyssa sat back down, satisfied that she had persuaded him to remain with her. In actual fact, she wanted the company. It would stop her stewing over the afternoon's events.

"But I would have thought that you would have wanted to be alone," Alex voiced his thoughts.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know," Alex stalled, trying to come up with a tactful way to explain how she came across, "I got the impression that you weren't much for hanging out with people."

"Oh," Alyssa smile faltered. Was she really that antisocial?

"I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked, a tad fearful that he would answer with the affirmative.

"No way," Alex waved it off, "I don't think anyone but me has noticed. Stephanie seems to think you two are best buds and if it makes you feel any better, you're the best diving partner I've ever had."

"Oh, Luke, I'm touched," she said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"So do you want a watch a movie or something?" Alyssa said flopping down onto her bed.

"Yeah, sure, no chick flicks though," he conditioned and went towards the chair. Alyssa patted the other half of the bed.

"Come on, it's a double bed and I don't bite," she said and then added, with bared teeth, "Hard." Alex face spread into an expression of amusement and he joined her. She handed him the remote to choose a movie and he settled on 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'.

"Is this okay, there's not that much choice," Alex commented.

"Yeah, I like the first one the best anyway, plus who could deny Orlando Bloom," she sighed dreamily, earning a disgusted glance from Alex. Suddenly she jumped from the bed and rummaged through the bedside table.

"What are you doing now?" asked Alex. She didn't answer but soon emerged with a bag full of bright coloured sweets.

"Supplies," she explained and took some cola bottles out, stuffed them in her mouth and handed the packet to Alex.

After the movie they continued talking for another hour. Alex had just been telling Alyssa about Brett's attempts to flirt with Stephanie at the dinner table when she yawned mid-laugh.

"I think I'll go, otherwise I won't be able to wake up in the morning," Alex told her, getting up.

"Okay, thanks for tonight. I had fun," she said truthfully and then inserted, "it's probably because I'm such a bitter loner." Alex shook her head at her.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed and took his chance to leave as he watched her mouth drop open.

Just as he was closing the door, he called, "Goodnight Felicity." He just about heard her reply.

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers**

**Rater – thank you so much for that comment. I hope that the paragraph when Alyssa has woken up helps to explain her state of mind better. I tried hard so tell me what you think.**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks :)**

**Ice Reader129**** – thanks so much. Yeah if that had happened to me I would have died – literally!**

**XxRosepetalxX – thanks, hopefully this chapter's correct. : )**

**AD – hey, thanks, yeah, if I was faced with a shark I would be petrified. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too.**

**Bitchy Princess**** – thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I tried hard to make it more descriptive – hope I have succeeded. **

**PK – thanks, well next time you might be too late. Anyways thanks – luv ya tooxxxxxxxx**


	7. Cobalt Killers

**Okay, Okay, I am extremely bad and I apologise a million times for my lack of updates but school is basically taking over my life at the moment. I will be honest and say that I don't know when my next update will be but I will finish it so don't give up. Anyway here is an extremely long chapter for you. I wanted this story to have romance but not be a full on romance story and hopefully I have struck a balance with this chapter.**

Chapter 7 – Cobalt Killers  
Two days later, Alyssa awoke at 4:47am when her mobile emitted a loud beep, signalling that she had received a text message. She blindly groped for her phone, which lay on the bedside table. Bringing it closer to her face, she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the remnants of sleep out of them. She keyed in some buttons and arrived at the message from her brother.

_Okay, working on new plan.  
Hope I didn't wake you  
K. _

She clenched her teeth. Knowing Kane, her brother had deliberately sent the text at an unearthly hour just to wake her. _He lives to torment me. _She put the phone back onto the table and closed her eyes, futilely attempting to go back to sleep. Tossing and turning for 10 minutes, she cursed her brother. Now that she was awake, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She let out a frustrated groan and swung her legs onto the soft, carpeted floor. She grabbed her phone and selected 'Reply' and typed in the simple _'I hate you' _and sent the message. 

She climbed out of the bed and went to the wardrobe. Discarding her pyjamas, she took out a pair of blue shorts and a black sports bra and changed into them. She grabbed her favourite running shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe and smiled as she slipped her feet into them. She'd had the shoes for so long that they had moulded to fit her slightly larger than average feet perfectly. She bent down and tied the laces with a tight double knot and looked up into the mirror, frowning at her bed hair. Not wanting to waste time with her hair she ran a brush through it and tied it up into a high ponytail. Satisfied that she was ready, Alyssa took a water bottle from the fridge and a small towel; she left the room.

The hotel was virtually empty and Alyssa decided she liked it better that way. She didn't waste time inside the hotel but headed down to the sandy, white beach. Darkness prevailed since the sun hadn't risen yet and if Alyssa faced away from the hotel, it almost felt like a desert island. She let out a wistful sigh, wishing the beach would remain this uninhabited as they day wore on. But it wouldn't - the mobs of tourists would gladly usurp the stretches of sand and mar the beauty of the place. She walked further down, her running shoes sinking into the sand as she approached the water's edge. The realisation that it would be extremely difficult to run in her current shoes dawned on her. Sinking down onto the smooth yellow-white grains she extended her arm and unravelled the knots she had tied only five or so minutes before. She pried the shoes off her feet and removed her socks also. Stuffing the socks in her shoes, she got up leaving the footwear, bottle and towel behind. Then she ran.

She ran blindly, her bare feet pounding through the sand. Small particles of sand slalomed over her toes as she moved quickly. Alyssa was an excellent runner and, although she wasn't going at her fastest, she was still virtually sprinting. Sometimes she liked to listen to songs as she ran, but today she moved to her own beat, with no need for music. The air was fairly cool, nothing compared to the oppressive heat that ruled in the afternoons; yet, a sheen of sweat glistened on Alyssa's body as she continued with the exercise. Her experience of running meant that she did not have to concentrate on regulating her breathing. Being a seasoned runner, it just happened instinctively, and it allowed Alyssa to think about more pressing affairs. _Running time Thinking time. _

Naturally, she thought about the mission. The familiar pre-mission jitters had arrived and excitement was building in her abdomen. She was in a positive mood, despite her wake-up call, and she felt assured that her brother would be ready with a new plan soon. She craved that rush of adrenaline that came during the execution of a plan. Normal life had proven too boring and Alyssa desperately needed action. But for now, she would get her thrills a different way. She brought her feet down harder and faster, increasing her pace and swerved as the hotel beach's boundary came to an end. Not stopping, she headed back in the direction she had come, loping across the shore._

* * *

"Do you Alan Blunt take Tulip Jones to be your lawful wedded wife," Alex found himself saying. He looked down and saw himself, clad in priest's robe conducting the wedding ceremony. He glanced to the right and saw Jack sitting in the pews, with tears of joy streaming down her face.  
"I do," replied Blunt, with the same amount of emotion one would when describing the weather. The scene moved to the signing of the wedding license but instead of a nuptial agreement the paper contained a contract which signed Alex's life away to MI6. Alex scoffed inwardly, because he knew he would never sign such a thing. But suddenly, his hand moved of its own accord and reached for the pen. He had no control over his movements and he watched helplessly as his hand scrawled his signature onto the page._

Shaking himself awake, Alex jumped out of bed. _I have to get out of here. _Pulling on some clothes, Alex quickly exited his room, extremely perturbed by the dream. He jogged to the lobby, mulling over the nightmare and hating MI6 more with every passing second. They had even crept into his dreams now. He groaned in frustration and made his way down to the beach. The sun would be rising soon and apparently it was a sight to behold. Perhaps, it would take his mind off his 'employers'. 

Alex stomped down the shore, dislodging mounds of sand with his feet. He reached the water's edge and sank down into the sand. Noticing a pair of trainers and a hotel towel, he looked around for the person they belonged to. Narrowing his eyes, he found a running figure approaching from the left. He focussed his vision and he recognised the outline as Felicity. _What is she doing up this early? _She obviously hadn't noticed him and he did not make his presence known. He watched her as she rhythmically moved her hands up and down, propelling her lithe body forwards.

­

* * *

Alyssa could feel the run coming to an end and kept the hotel in her peripheral vision. She increased her speed for the final stretch and focussed solely on the mechanics of her body. Suddenly, she registered the presence of her friend and it nearly knocked her out of her stride. Her brows furrowed in confusion but she didn't allow herself to stop until she reached the precise point she had commenced. She bent over and Alex looked at her.

"What are doing here?" he asked. She came back up to her full height.

"Running," she panted and glugged some water, "You?" She grabbed the towel and wiped the perspiration from her face and then moved it to her exposed abdomen, then over her toned arms and finally removed the moisture from the rest of her body. She smirked a little when she noticed Alex's eyes following her hands.

"Luke…" she said, reminding him that she had asked a question.

"Oh nothing," he faltered, "Couldn't really sleep".

"And you thought you'd catch the sunrise," she smiled, amused.

"Something like that," he answered vaguely, still staring straight at her.

"Well, I guess I'll join you then," she said, sitting down beside him and instantly regretting it as she felt a fine layer of sand coat the bottom of her thighs.

"Gross," Alyssa groaned, jerking at the strange sensation. She knocked shoulders with Alex. He coughed at the contact and quickly turned to face the rising sun.

They both watched as the various ochres, pinks and oranges intermingled as a yellow giant seemingly grew out of the water. As the sun continued its journey, Alyssa grew increasingly uncomfortable.

She jumped up and grabbed her stuff, "Well, not that that wasn't beautiful but I think I need a shower before breakfast."

"Oh, okay I'll see you later." He watched as she rushed off back to the hotel, still bare foot. Alex shook his head. He had come down to the beach to sort his head out but he had ended up feeling even more mixed up. He made his way back up the path. Maybe a few more hours of sleep would help.

* * *

Alyssa was working her way through a plate of fruit when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket with one hand, using the other to spear a cube of mango on to her fork.

_Check your e-mail_

The simple message from her brother filled Alyssa with anticipation. She knew that Kane had succeeded. He had a plan.

Alyssa practically raced back to her room and immediately booted her laptop up. Once she reached the e-mail account, she saw two new messages. One looked like junk mail while the other was definitely from her brother. She excitedly opened it and began reading. She grinned at the first paragraph. The plan was clever but diabolical – just how she liked it. She continued to read

_So that's the plan. I know, I know, your brother is a genius. But as you can tell you'll need a few things. Most of it will be delivered – disguised of course – but you'll need to pick up something for yourself: Billy. He's finally ready but his wiring means that it has to be a direct hand over. I'm not taking any chances. Anyway, the transfer will happen in a club: Ares. Apparently it's one of the hottest clubs in town. You and your friends are now on the guest list courtesy of me. The transfer has already been arranged with the manager – totally untraceable of course. And don't worry he knows what will happen if he mucks us about. But he thinks that the package is drugs and that you're just a delivery girl – so play the part. As for your friends, I'm sure you can think of something to tell them. If you need anything, call me and look at the other e-mail._

_Kane_

_P.S. The feeling's mutual_

She finished reading, memorized the details and deleted all trace of the e-mail. She opened up the other e-mail. It was a flyer advertising club Ares and had a bit more information about the club on it. Alyssa loved this feeling – when everything began falling into place. Now she just had to convince the others to come.

* * *

"I am so bored," complained Stephanie. Currently, five of the six teenagers were sitting the games room waiting for Yemi to arrive. Alyssa had just come and was now about to propose her plan for the evening.

"Well, I don't know about now, but I've managed to get us on tonight's guest list for this club. It's called Ares. What do you think?" Alyssa put forward, banking on Stephanie's boredom and desire for something exciting. Just as hoped, Stephanie jumped up, her eyes gleaming.

"Perfect, you are a genius, Alyssa. I have heard of this club and apparently it is fantastic. Finally, something to look forward to," Stephanie babbled. Alyssa smirked but dropped her grin when she caught Luke's raised eyebrows.

"So how did you get us on the guest list?" he whispered to her, a mocking tone of disbelief in his voice. She tried to think of a lie.

"Actually one of my friends from school went there a little while ago and got friendly with the manager. I called her and she set it up for me," she told him smugly.

"She got friendly with him," he repeated, laughing. Alyssa just gave him a withering look. Suddenly he stopped.

"Wait a minute," he said dramatically, "You have friends?" Alyssa elbowed him in the stomach, just as Yemi arrived holding six envelopes.

"Where've you been?" asked Brett.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just picked these up." He held out the envelopes. Each one was addressed to one of the teenagers. They all took their envelope and opened it and looked at the invitation inside.

"Wow, this is amazing, we've all been invited to the showcasing of the Greed Diamond as a thank you for our work in the bay," Stephanie said.

"More like a thank you for our large donations to the programme," Brett snorted and earned a glare from Stephanie. He immediately shut up.

"No matter why," she dismissed him, "we must go. It will be an excellent opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Yemi questioned.

"To dress up and have a good time of course," she explained slowly. Yemi shook his head in amusement. But Alex was reminded of what was likely to happen that night while Alyssa was jubilant because now she could watch while the plan unfolded. Then Paulo said something which caused them both to snap out of their thoughts.

"So do you think the Masked Man will be there?"

"Who?" asked a clueless Yemi. Alyssa didn't say a word but found her heart beating rapidly. It felt like she was eavesdropping but she wanted to hear what the others had to say.

"Oh yeah, isn't he like some brilliant thief who's been stealing all of the jewels in the Seven Deadly Sins collection," remarked Brett and Alyssa felt pride swarm through her.

"Oui, I know of him. My father knows the man who owns the Wrath ruby. He was at a party with him when the jewel was taken," Stephanie told the group. Alyssa laughed inwardly and cast her mind back to the time of that particular theft. She had been a wealthy socialite for that one – who knows – maybe she had even spoken to Stephanie's father.

She decided to chime in, saying, "Yeah, isn't this the last one in the collection. Do you think he'll get it?"

"I don't know. There's probably a load of security and precautions to stop him," ventured Brett.

"I think he'll do it," Paulo said confidently, "After all, he's managed to pull off all the others." Alyssa mentally thanked him for his oblivious vote of confidence.

"I think this time it'll be different," Alex put forward, "I'm sure they've got their best men and outside enforcements helping. They'll catch him." This time was different: they had him and he had no intention of failing. Alyssa noted his commented sourly. There probably were outside experts trying to catch her and they probably were the best men but she didn't care. She was better.

"Whatever," she said, "I for one hope he succeeds. At least it'll provide us with some entertainment." The others laughed at her seemingly blasé comment.

"But back to the matter at hand, I am still bored," Stephanie whined.

"How about we go for a swim?" Brett suggested.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A short while later, the group was assembled by some sun beds that lay next to the pool. They were all in their swimwear and the all the boys immediately bombed into the pool. Alyssa heard Stephanie mutter something about 'garçons' and lie down on one of the sun beds. Alyssa did likewise and plugged in her I-pod as she reclined in the sun. She closed her eyes to the music as she felt the sun's rays upon her body. A while had passed when Alyssa felt a few drops of water land on her arm. She kept her eyes closed, knowing that the boys were probably going to scare her. She hadn't planned on what happened next. She felt the I-pod being tugged from her ears and set down next to her, while simultaneously rising off the ground. She let out a shriek and heard one from Stephanie next to her. Her eyes wide open now; she saw that Paulo and Luke, who had their T-shirts back on, had lifted up her sun bed and were advancing towards the pool.

Knowingly exactly what was going to happen, she cried out, "No, please, please. Put me down." She heard similar pleas from Stephanie who had been hoisted upwards by Brett and Yemi.

"What's that, girls," Alex called, "you need to cool down."

"Why don't you let us help you with that," said Brett, laughing as they unceremoniously dumped the two girls into the pool.

There was an enormous splash and Alyssa was submerged under the water. She quickly righted herself and came up spluttering. The boys were at the water's edge howling with laughter.

"Very funny, guys," Alyssa said dryly but was distracted by Stephanie rapidly firing out bits of French.

"What's she saying?" asked Paulo whose French was abysmal.

"She's complaining about what chlorine does to her hair," Alyssa grinned and sang to them in a sing song voice, "You're in trouble. You're in trouble."

"Oh, come on Steph, it was only a joke," appealed Brett. It only earned him a murderous glare. Alyssa laughed and swam a few strokes to the pool side. She tried to haul herself out of the water and slipped back down.

"Here," Alex moved towards her, seeing her difficulty and extended his arm towards her. She took it gratefully and as they locked eyes, Alex realised his mistake as he was sharply tugged downwards and lost his balance. He caught the grin on Felicity's face as he fell forwards into the water. He emerged a few seconds later to see her already towelling herself off. He got out, sopping wet.

"Sorry, my hand just sort of slipped," she said with a smirk.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­It was now early evening and the group were in their rooms getting ready for the night out. Alyssa had just emerged from the shower when there was a knock at the door. Thinking immediately of the packages, she began to get excited. Wrapping a towel around her, she proceeded to the door.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" she said quickly, not realising how rude she sounded. Alex was surprised to find her just in her towel and focussed his eyes deliberately on her face.

Fortunately, he recovered quickly and remarked, "Nice to see that Stephanie's perkiness hasn't corrupted you."

"No, I was just expecting a handsome stranger to come and whisk me off my feet," she looked Alex up and down pretending to be disappointed, "I guess I was wrong."

"Well, I don't want to be here either but I'm on pain of death to deliver a message to you?" he informed her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Stephanie has instructed me to inform you that tonight you have to wear something, and I quote, 'something smoking hot which will drive the boys wild'," Alex said, rather awkwardly. Alyssa shook her head.

"Does she think I'm a baby or something? I think I can dress myself," she protested, "Well, if she wants me to drive the boys wild maybe I should wear this towel."

"Good idea," said Alex with a grin.

"Pervert," she said and he shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'it's a guy thing'.

"I'll see you later," he said, "and don't rule out that towel."

"Bye, Luke," she said closing the door in his face.

_Great, so what do I wear?_

Alyssa trawled through her clothes. Stephanie had reminded her that she would have to look good. She finally decided on a denim miniskirt and a green sleeveless top with sliver sequins around the neck. One of the reason she was in a bad mood was because she had to put on a special bra with see through straps to wear the green top and it wasn't as secure as her normal one. Sometimes, she hated all the intricacies of being a teenage girl. She looked in the mirror. Was it smoking enough? No, she decided.

She grabbed her depleted make up bag from the drawer. She had two make up bags: one for herself and one to put the finishing touches on disguises. No prizes for guessing which one was heavier. She got out her green eyeliner and lined the bottom of her lids, poking her eye in the process.

"Stupid thing," she muttered. Then she coated her lashes with mascara and added some lip gloss to her lips. Then she looked in the mirror again. A small improvement but it would have to do.

* * *

"Hey guys," Alyssa called to the groups of boys waiting in the lobby. They greeted her.

"Where's Stephanie?" she asked.

"She's still getting ready," Yemi informed Alyssa.

"Felicity, please enlighten us. Why do girls take so long getting ready?" he said.

"It takes time and effort to look this good," she countered.

"So do I look hot enough," she whispered to Alex.

"You're practically on fire," Alex commented dryly. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

But then he added, "You look nice." Alyssa gave him a genuine smile at the compliment. Who ever said nice was a boring adjective?

Stephanie finally emerged and as usual, looked amazing.

_Joy. Now I can watch guys fawn all over her._

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" she said hurriedly.

"No, we just got here," Brett assured her. Alex and Alyssa both raised their eyebrows at his obvious lie.

"Well, let's go then," Stephanie said, excited.

They entered the heaving club. It was filled with people moving to the steady beat of the music. Luckily Kane's organisation had meant that they bypassed the queues outside which earned Alyssa her friends' admiration.

"This place is incredible," said Yemi in wonder as they entered the club. It really was. There was a sunken dance-floor filled with gyrating bodies while the bar lined the walls of the great room. Bottles filled with various alcoholic substances were stacked on shelves while bartenders mixed the liquid into psychedelic-coloured cocktails. Sets of stairs went down to the dance floor and up to a series of booths and the V.I.P. area. It was then that the group noticed the DJ's area. A table jutted out from the wall, seemingly suspended. It was as if the DJ was stuck up there with nothing to do but play music.

"What the hell is that?" enquired Alex as Brett came back from the bar with a tray of shot glasses, containing an electric blue liquid.

"They're called Cobalt Killers," he announced and handed one glass each to the group. Alyssa looked at the glass dubiously.

"Bottoms up," called Brett and they all down the fiery liquid.

"Bleh, it's horrible," spluttered Stephanie. Paulo and Yemi erupted into coughs.

"Looks like someone can handle their liquor," commented Alex at her lack of reaction to the drink. Alyssa smiled guiltily.

"I am going to dance," declared Stephanie and led Brett by the arm towards the dance floor.

"Someone's luck is in tonight," observed Alex as the couple moved away. Paulo and Yemi went to the bar to get another drink leaving Alyssa and Alex alone. She still had time before she was meant to meet the manager.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked Luke.

"Come on then," he agreed and guided her to the dance floor. They danced for a while, moving their bodies to the beat of the song. But Alyssa wasn't having much fun. She felt embarrassed and uncoordinated – two things she hated feeling.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she shouted over the music. Alex nodded his head and she moved away, grateful to stop dancing. Alex went back to the bar shaking his head.

_What is wrong with me? She probably thinks I'm a moron. _

He had been trying to deny his feelings for Felicity for days now, to no avail. He liked their banter, the fact that she was down to earth on top of other things. But ultimately he felt a connection with her but he doubted that she felt it too. A small thought consoled him.

_Oh well, at least if I embarrass myself, I won't have to see her after this week._

Striding purposefully towards the bathroom, Alyssa noticed a coupled joined at the mouth. Looking closer she realised it was Brett and Stephanie. Laughing loudly, she distracted the pair from their heated make out session.

"Having fun?" she asked wryly as the pair smiled sheepishly.

She then continued to walk on and said, "By all means, carry on." She noticed that Stephanie followed her into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was quiet in there and Alyssa could actually hear herself think.

"So when did that happen?" she enquired, referring to the new couple. Stephanie blushed, her already flushed cheeks turning pinker.

"Well, a few days ago," she grinned despite herself.

"Good for you," commented Alyssa.

"I know, I'm so happy. But wait; was that Luke I saw you dancing with?" She said sneakily.

"Don't try and change the subject. And not that it matters, but we are purely platonic," she insisted.

"I don't know that word," she said. Alyssa laughed and explained it to her.

"Whatever you say, but it doesn't look platonic to me," Stephanie dismissed Alyssa's claims.

"Okay, believe what you want but I have to go," Alyssa said making a quick exit from a conversation that she did not want to have.

* * *

It was 11p.m. – the time that the pickup had been fixed for. Alyssa was waiting at the spot which Kane had described to her on the phone. It was just next to the V.I.P. entrance and she stood there for a few minutes until a small man came out.

"You here for the pickup?" he asked in a gruff voice that didn't match his exterior.

"Yeah," she said with raised eyebrows. Was this the manager? He motioned for her to follow him into the V.I.P. area and she realised that this was probably one of the manager's lackeys. Sure enough she spotted a man in suit, perfectly groomed flanked by pretty girls and bodyguards. He looked Alyssa up and down and she realised he was checking her out.

"Can I help you babe," he drawled lecherously. _Eww!_

"I'm here for the pick up," she said and his face changed.

"You?" he asked doubtingly. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. She caught the fleeting fear in his eyes that was replaced with a business like demeanour. She had just reminded him of the things Kane had threatened him with.

"Here take it," he said handling over a small briefcase the size of a book. It had a lock on it to prevent any unwanted eyes.

"Thank you," Alyssa said, accepting the delivery, "my boss says thanks too." She quickly stashed the equipment into her purse and descended the stairs again.

"What were you doing in there?" said Alex, gesturing towards the V.I.P. area.

"Shit, Luke, you scared me," she gasped, "I told you about my friend, didn't I. I was just telling the manager hello from her."

"Okay," he accepted her story, "do you fancy another dance?" She stopped. Truth be told, she liked being in such close contact with him, feeling his skin on hers.

_Fine, I admit it. I have feelings for Luke Redstone._

But could she deal with such a distraction this close to the theft?

"Definitely," she beamed.

A few hours and many drinks later, the group were back at the hotel. Stephanie and Paulo were completely plastered and Brett and Yemi were taking the two drunks back to their room. That left Alex and Alyssa walking up the stairs to their room. Both of their rooms were on the same floor and they slowly padding along the corridor of their level without talking. All too soon, they reached Alyssa's room. She brought out the key and pushed it into the lock.

"Fliss," Alex breathed. She turned round and felt completely sober as their eyes found each other. They both leaned in, their lips meeting. They kissed, uncertainly at first but as neither of them pulled away, it deepened. After a few seconds they drew back. Alyssa bit her lip, turning around to the open door. She hesitated and spun around to face Alex again.

"Goodnight Luke," she said and quickly pressed her lips to his again for a fleeting kiss.

"Night, Felicity," he replied.

She closed the door and dumped her stuff on the desk with a stupid grin on her face. It was only when she got into bed that she realised that she wished he had called her Alyssa.

**BrucasGirl4Eva – thanks sis, glad you like it. **

**Kittydog Lover**** – thanks I'm glad you like the story.**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – thanks for the review. you're right – there wasn't really an explosive encounter so I changed the chapter title. hopefully it fits thanks.**

**CunningMascara**** – thanks, your review was so ncie. I hope you liked this chapter. The last paragraph was written to bring out Alyssa's human side. I thought it was kind of sad. What did you think?**

**Master of Minds**** – hey, thank. I definitely agree about Orlando. keep reading**

**AD – hey, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked chapter 7 – hopefully you haven't given up on me, I'm trying to make time to write.**

**Ice Reader129**** – thanks and as above, I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I hope that the chapter made up for it.**

**idylosis prawn**** – thanks for the review. I take your comments on board and I have tried to tone it down in this chapter but I want the banter in there because it builds up a rapport between Alex and Alyssa, i think. if you don't like it then let me know and perhaps you could suggest some ways to improve it. **

**crazy-gal-in-blue**** – lol, thanks for your review although it make me feel pressured to write well (which I should be doing so it's a good thing). I hope you like the chapter**

**blackruby873**** – thanks, hope you liked the chapter**

**Asainwannabe13 – thanks, I'm glad you're a fan and I hope you continue to be**

**Fuurai**** – thanks, don't worry I am determined to finish even if I am too slow**

**spy101**** – Hey Z, and yes this story is better than my other one, I agree. and thanks for reading it, even though I had to practically force you at school.: )**

**Kaia – hi, thanks. yeah, I was planning on going back and clearing up the story but I just don't have enough time at the moment. But I am planning on doing it but thanks. btw I think you have a cool name.**


	8. Turmoil and Temptation

**Here's Chapter Eight for you. Pictures of the girls' dresses are on my profile. I hope they work. It's basically developing the Alex Alyssa relationship so sorry if you prefer the action. But that will come in the next chapter and there may even be a revelation. Dun dun dun. But nice reviews motivate me to write so you know what to do ...**

Alyssa stopped outside the dining hall, fully aware that Luke was sitting somewhere within the room, maybe waiting for her. She stood there for some time, shifting her weight from foot to foot, stuck in a perpetual state of turmoil. Her hands were clammy and she noted with disdain that her heart was beating like a lovesick teenager.

_For God's sake Alyssa. What the hell is wrong with you?_

She was utterly dumbfounded. How could a boy she'd known for a week and a half reduce her to such a mess with one simple kiss? A voice surfaced in her head.

_Because he's different._

And it was true. In a mere 10 days, Luke had achieved something that no other person, let alone a boy, had ever done before. He made Alyssa want to be herself, no disguises or masks. Never in all her fifteen years had someone made it okay to be just her. Granted, she didn't meet many teenage boys in her line of work but still she was it was an alien feeling. That's what made her decide to end it, to sever their connection before it got worse. Luke liked Felicity Reynolds not Alyssa Dixon. It killed her that she could never tell him about her life. It made her want to punch something and for the first time she felt resentful towards her out of the ordinary life. She couldn't even tell him her bloody name. Furthermore, the mission had to be her top priority otherwise it could lead to careless mistakes. She had brooded over the situation, and after some long thinking she had resolved, albeit with regret, to bring things with Luke to a halt. She knew it would hurt but in the long term it would cause less pain and be better for her all round. But now, much her chagrin, doubts about her decision had emerged. It all kept coming down to the fact that there was something there. A real connection. It wasn't love – Alyssa knew enough to know that love didn't happen this fast. Not in real life anyway. But still, she simply could not deny the link, a thread of magnetism that drew them to each other inexorably. She felt a strange warmth as she recalled their conversations, touches and, most vividly, the kiss. It had been impulsive, partially due to those Cobalt Killers, and short – too short. She wanted more. But it wasn't to be. She'd forget about him in time. After all, it's not like her life was boring. No, she would make it clear that she wasn't interested. Finally satisfied with her resolution, Alyssa entered the dining hall.

Alyssa headed towards their table and her eyes fell on Luke. She stopped in her tracks and calculated the best possibility of how to handle the situation. Like her training had taught her, she would choose the path of least resistance. Oh, she'd be civil and polite but nonetheless, he'd soon get the message. At least she hoped he would. Relieved to see that there was an empty seat beside Stephanie, Alyssa sat down and greeted everyone.

"Hi," she heard Alex say quietly as she descended and she saw the confusion that she hadn't sat with him.

"Morning," she responded in an even tone. Breakfast continued in much the same manner. Distant and uncomfortable. Throughout, Alyssa caught some confused looks from Stephanie alluding to the lack of conversation between her and Luke. But what could she do?

As for Alex, he was rather puzzled himself. She was barely saying a word. There were no sarcastic comments or casual insults. He knew she wasn't a social butterfly but with him she always had something to say. Was she regretting last night? Because he certainly wasn't. In fact, he was a little angry. Did Felicity really think she could pretend like nothing had happened?

_If she doesn't like me, she should at least tell me instead of just not talking to me at all._

Whatever her plan was, Alex was not going to let her off lightly. If she didn't like him, she was going to have to be brave and tell him to his face. As breakfast ended, the group were making their way to their rooms. Alex quickly moved towards Alyssa and pulled her arm to get her attention. She turned around and he felt her tense at his touch.

"Fliss, I think we need to talk," he said, his voice laden with meaning. He caught the fleeting panic in her eyes but then she recovered quickly.

"Sorry, Luke, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Stephanie and I are going to buy our dresses for the showcasing and I have to get some things from my room, maybe later," she said smoothly and she was already walking down the corridor before he had a chance to reply. He cursed. He was going to get her alone and make her talk.

* * *

Alyssa was shaking her head as she walked to her room. Suddenly she was pulled into a recessed alcove in the hallway.

"What the hell?" she cried.

"Ssssh," Stephanie whispered, "c'est moi."

"Steph, what are you doing?" she asked, nonplussed.

"No, Felicity, what are you doing?" Stephanie interrogated her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about," she questioned though she had an inkling as to what she was referring to.

"You and Luke are normally unseparable but this morning you've hardly spoken to each other. What happened? Did you have a fight?" she said anxiously. Truthfully, Alyssa was a little touched at her concern – only a little.

"Actually, it's inseparable," she remarked.

"Stop it," she said, "You always correct my English when you want to change the topic." Busted.

"Nothing happened," Alyssa declared, knowing that if she told Stephanie the truth it might cause her head to explode.

"I don't believe you," Stephanie said, her eyes narrowed. Alyssa had been studiously trained in the art of lying convincingly so how had a teenage French princess caught her out.

"Fine," she relented, "we kissed." She winced at the inevitable squeal that escaped Stephanie's mouth.

"Mon Dieu, this is so exciting. First me and Brett and now you and Luke. Tell me everything," she screeched. I raised my eyebrows. Did she realise how much of a cliché she was?

"Fine, don't tell me but still why were you acting so strange at breakfast?" she persisted.

"God, you never give up do you?" She shook her head with a grin.

"Look, yeah we kissed but it didn't mean anything. I'm just not interested in him." Now it was Stephanie's turn to roll her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You are perfect for each other. You're even worse than Brett and I when you're together. And how do you think Luke feels now? You kissed last night and now you won't even speak to him," she said. Alyssa did feel horrible. She was being completely unfair to Luke and she knew if the circumstances were different, she would gladly have repeat of last night.

"I can't help it if I don't feel the same way," Alyssa told her.

"Fine," Stephanie let it go but Alyssa had the distinct impression that her friend didn't believe a word that she had said.

"So," Alyssa said, changing the subject, knowing it would distract Stephanie from the whole Luke topic, "Why don't we buy our dresses today?"

* * *

The girls had gone to do shopping and the boys were now left to their own devices. They had gone swimming in the morning and were currently in the games room playing pool.

"So Luke, what was wrong with you and Felicity this morning?" asked Paulo. Alex stopped and looked up from the table.

"Wait," interjected Brett, "let me guess, you made a move on her last night and she turned you down." The boys all laughed at Alex and continued to rib him about the tension between him and his diving buddy.

"Actually we did kiss last night," Alex said and the boys quietened down, "but now she won't even talk to me."

"You probably had bad breath," remarked Brett, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, maybe," commented Alex.

"Look, don't worry Luke. Everyone knows that you both like each other. She's probably playing hard to get or something. Girls do it all the time," Yemi said knowingly and Alex shook his head.

"God, why can't they just tell you that they like you without all the games," he mused.

"Because that would make it too easy. Girls love to see us squirm," Brett explained and the boys nodded their assent.

"Look, if it helps I'll ask Stephanie to lend a hand. She'll probably already have a scheme to get you together anyway. So just make it so Felicity can't say no," Brett told him. And that was it. The boys spoke no more about and Alex wished that it would be this easy with Felicity.

* * *

"What about this one?" Alyssa asked for the umpteenth time. She looked in the mirror again. It was a light green strapless number that didn't look too bad; not that she cared by this point. They had been shopping for hours and now all the dresses had blended together in her memory as one huge day of torture. Stephanie had found herself a dress in different shop. She looked beautiful in the pink halter-neck even in the cheap light of the dressing room. And if it was up to Alyssa she would have chosen the first dress she had tried on. But Stephanie hadn't deemed any dress worthy of Alyssa and according to Stephanie they were going to keep looking until they found it.

_Or until I throttle her._

"No," Stephanie dismissed the dress and Alyssa didn't bother asking why. She had stopped asking for reasons about six dresses ago.

"Fine, let's go," she sighed, doomed to her fate. They exited the shop and walked further down the street. They came to a halt outside small, chic boutique wittily named 'Les vêtements' (the clothes). Trust Stephanie to find a French designer boutique in the middle of Barbados.

"Your dress is in here, I know it," she said assuredly. Alyssa snorted and pushed the door open. She was immediately hit by the cool, de-ionised air being steadily emitted by the air-conditioner. Alyssa instantly went and sat down on one of the plush sofas that adorned the space while Stephanie stalked purposefully towards the sales assistant and began speaking in rapid French. The woman, who looked be in her mid-thirties, looked positively euphoric at her new customers. A small name tag on her monochrome dress read 'Monique' and she was beautifully coiffed from her simple French twist and perfectly manicured nails. They spoke in hushed undertones for a few minutes, looking over at Alyssa every so often. Then, they both strode back to Alyssa and Monique looked her up and down. She instructed Alyssa to stand up and twirl around and then she stood back to regard her customer carefully. She seemed to come to a decision and walked into a room at the back. After a few minutes she came back out carrying a colourful array of dresses. Then they got to work.

"No, this yellow makes her skin look blotchy," remarked Monique absently.

_Thanks a lot._

"No, she can't wear pink, my dress is also pink," said Stephanie dismissing yet another perfectly adequate dress.

"What about this one," Monique suggested holding up the fabric of a blue dress to Alyssa's dress.

"Interesting, try it on Alyssa," commanded Stephanie.

"Yes master," she muttered darkly. Frankly she was sick of it. She quickly discarded her current attire and slipped the chiffon gown on. It was a darkish blue with beaded detail at the sleeves and waist. 

She looked critically in the mirror. It looked good, she had to admit that. Alyssa liked it and turned around hopefully to the others.

"Parfait," smiled Stephanie and Monique nodded concurringly. Alyssa turned back to the mirror. She didn't see the perfection that the two others seemed to perceive but if they were satisfied then she was happy.

"Finally," she said with relief and turned to Monique, "I'll take it."

* * *

The girls grabbed a taxi back to the hotel, each one supporting a bags filled with a dress, shoes, jewellery and other things that, according to Stephanie, were absolutely vital. They quickly went to their rooms and Stephanie called Brett to ask where they were.

"They are in the games room, let's go," she said to Alyssa. She sighed; she couldn't be bothered to deal with Luke right now. She was already exhausted.

"Stephanie please could you let me stay here. I'm really tired," she groaned. Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"Please." Stephanie nodded and left Alyssa in her room.

"Bonjour," trilled Stephanie as she entered the games room. The boys looked up and said hello.

"Where's Fliss?" Alex asked and Stephanie turned towards him.

"She is in her room," Stephanie said slowly. Alex quickly handed over the cue to Paulo and headed to the door.

"I don't think she wants to see you," called Stephanie.

"Tough, she's going to have to deal with it," he muttered resolutely and walked out the door.

* * *

Alyssa had flopped onto her bed trying to clear her mind. She sat up at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called warily.

"Room service," she heard a muffled voice say. She walked up to the door and opened it coming face to face with Alex. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly went to shut the door. Unfortunately, Alex was quicker and he wedged his foot in the door.

"We need to talk," he said and she admitted defeat and let him in. Alex didn't waste any time.

"Felicity, you've been avoiding me all day. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that you kissed me last night. Look I guess I understand if you're regretting it – actually I don't, but you need to tell me because right now you're acting like a complete coward." Alyssa's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not a coward. Maybe you're just too thick to get the message. I don't like you," she spat out.

"I don't believe you," retorted Alex defiantly. She sighed.

"Why doesn't anybody believe me?" she asked to no one in particular, her tone calming down a touch.

"Because you're a bad liar," he suggested, his voice still lacking warmth. And yet, he couldn't contain a laugh at the mutinous glare she directed towards him. He stepped forward, moving closer to Alyssa. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would be so much easier if he wasn't standing so close.

"Damit, Luke, I can't do this, okay," she burst out exasperatedly and took a step back to distance herself from him. But Alex took a step forward, closing the gap between them once again.

"Why?" he uttered the simple question and Alyssa gulped involuntarily at the dangerous tone his voice had adopted. She couldn't look him in the eye, fearing her traitorous hormones might take over. Alex noted her discomfort with satisfaction and he leaned in further. He knew how to play this.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked, his voice dropping down even lower and Alyssa tried to suppress the shudder that rose in her.

"No," she managed to get out but even she could hear how pathetic she sounded. He moved his head closer and as his lips brushed her earlobe she froze completely.

"Do I make you tremble?" he murmured. Alyssa's breath caught in her throat and she had to restrain herself from lunging at him.

"Luke..." she began but he cut her off, bringing a finger to her lips.

"Sssh," he instructed as he moved his finger to cup the side of her face. He drew her closer so that their noses were touching and their lips a breath apart.

"Now, tell me you don't want this." And that's all it took before her lips were crashing down on his. Their lips parted as the kiss deepened. Before she knew it, her hands were running through his hair while he grazed the small of her back with his fingertips. They sank down on to the bed and continued feverishly kissing. Soon air became an issue and they both pulled back panting.

"Oh my god," Alyssa said partly due to the fact that she had succumbed to her hormones but also because that was one hell of a kiss.

"Felicity, are you okay?" asked Alex, now worried that he had come on too strong. She nodded wanly and looked away. He moved her head to face him and she let out a stunned chuckle which, when she locked eyes with him, transformed into a wicked grin.

"We're definitely doing that again."

**Ooo, it's a wonder she managed to resist Alex for that long isn't it - Especially when he says stuff like that. But thanks for all your reviews.**

**BrucasGirl4Eva – thank you, sis, glad you like the couple**

**Master of Minds**** – thanks, and don't worry I would never try and make you stop reading. Hopefully you liked the spice in this chapter**

**CunningMascara**** – thank you so much for the review. You're comments really made me happy and made me feel more confident in my writing. I hope you see the character flaws in this chapter too. Like how they are both very stubborn. :)**

**Ice Reader129**** – yes you can definitely read another chapter – in fact read as many as you want - as soon as I update that is. Lol. thanks for your review.**

**Segala**** – thank you, i'm glad you like it**

**AD – hey thanks for the review, you are one of my loyalist reviews so I always look forward to your reviews. Byee**

**BellaBooTwilight**** – thanks, glad you like it and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**crazy-gal-in-blue**** – thanks, well the theft chapter is coming soon, maybe in about two chapters, so don't give up. )**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – thanks and as I said, I'm planning on a revelation in the next chapter**

**Asainwannabe13 – thank you, I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**queencleopatra the 2nd**** – thanks, glad you like my setting choice. I've always wanted to go to Barbados. And Alyssa's gurad is definitely let down but i think that's going to make the drama all the more exciting when they both find out, isn't it? :D**

**spy101**** – oh you, thanks, hope your having a good holiday.**

**CITCAT826**** – thanks so much, i hope you like chapter 8**


	9. Rescues and Revelations

**So here's Chapter 9. I warn you now that the next chapter won't come until at the earliest June because I have my exams and I need to concentrate on those. In fact, I should really be revising instead of writing but I just can't stop. It's like an obsession. Once I get an idea, I have to let it out. But anyways here it goes... **

"We should really be getting to dinner now," Alyssa panted, drawing back.

"Mmmmhmm," mumbled Alex, pulling her in for another kiss. After some time, they came up for air. They stayed close, their foreheads still touching.

"Okay, now we can go," grinned Alex. She rolled her eyes and stood up to look in the mirror, taking in her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was sticking out in all places and her T-shirt was crumpled. Alex came to stand behind her and she leaned her head against his body. They locked eyes in the reflection.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, hoping the simple apology would suffice. Alex smiled and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll think of a suitable punishment," he said, nipping her earlobe.

"I'm just going to get changed," she told him going through the wardrobe and taking out a skirt and top. She walked to the bathroom.

"Don't be modest, Fliss," Alex drawled, "I don't mind." She gave him the finger before slamming the door to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Alyssa looked in the mirror again. Her cheeks were full of colour and her eyes were shining. She felt a stab of guilt at not following through on the morning's decision and its ramifications for the mission. But the feeling instantly passed as she remembered how good it felt to have Luke's lips on hers. She didn't know what would happen and she didn't have all the answers. But maybe that was okay for now.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" questioned Paulo as Alex and Alyssa arrived at the table.

"Nowhere," Alyssa immediately affirmed.

"I don't know where you've been," grinned Brett, "but I think we all know what you've been doing." Alyssa blushed as Brett, Yemi, Stephanie and Paulo burst into laughter.

"I'm starving," remarked Alex, ignoring the comment, "let's go get some food, Fliss." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the buffet.

"What are you doing Luke," she asked him.

"I told you; I'm hungry," he said.

"Okay, but as far I know, you don't need me to serve you so what am I doing here?"

"I thought I would save you," he informed her, "you looked a bit embarrassed back there."

"I wasn't embarrassed," she retorted indignantly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were just flushing with joy that you managed to snag someone as amazing as me." Alyssa scoffed but it quickly turned into a choking noise. Alex's brown eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Can't breathe…your ego…too big," she rasped dramatically and ducked as his hand came out to swat her.

"You know what I like about kissing you," he mused.

"My superior skill or heavenly aroma," she suggested.

"No, it's the fact that I don't have to listen to you talk," he told her and walked away to the buffet table. She followed him and took her place in the queue behind him.

"Considering we're on the subject of you and I, let me make it clear that I am not going to tolerate any love dovey, hand holding, or over the top PDA," she said seriously, "and if you ever call me babes I will punch you."

"Whatever, babes," he said, enunciating the unwanted endearment.

"You are full of so much crap," she said, before jabbing him out of the way and stealing his place in the line.

* * *

The next day, Alex had woken Alyssa up early in the morning.

"Thought I'd challenge you to a race," he said as they walked down to the beach.

"And I thought you just wanted to watch the sunrise with me," she said.

"We can do that after I've beaten you," he assured her and she snorted derisively. She was going to beat him.

"Well, come on then," she cried and began to run. They followed a similar route that Alyssa had been using previously and as their neared the final stretch they both sped up, pulling in to their last reserves of energy. But, Alex just managed to pull ahead and win. They both sat down on the sand: Alex gloating and Alyssa grumbling.

"Maybe next time," he said with a smirk.

"Definitely," she warned, "and you can wipe that damn smirk off your face."

"Someone's a sore loser," he laughed and she glared at him.

"Come on," Alex said, jumping up and talking her by the hand. They walked onto the wooden pier that jutted out into the sea. There was no one around and when they came to the edge they sat down, their legs dangling over the water. It was there that they watched the sunrise, marvelling at its beauty. Unlike two days ago, there was a comfort in their silence. Their hands were linked and Alex traced faint patterns on the back of Alyssa's hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alex softly.

"Me and you," she replied honestly.

"What about us?" Alex questioned.

"It's just that we've only just started and now we're going home the day after tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Yeah, but it's not like we live far away from each other." Even as Alex said this he had a feeling it wouldn't work out. He couldn't exactly say 'oh by the way my name's actually Alex Rider and I work as a spy for MI6'.

_I'm sure that would go down well._

"That's true," she lied, "at least we're not like Stephanie and Brett who have a whole ocean between them." She marvelled at the way lies just rolled of her tongue. She knew it could never carry on after this and because of the plan she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him properly.

"Yeah, but something tells me that it's just a bit of fun for them," Alex said.

"And us?"

"With us it's different. It's not just a bit of fun." Alyssa's heart wrenched at that comment and she felt the urge to hit something. Either that or cry. Instead she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and began to kiss him. They kissed, trying to savour every touch, every sensation, both knowing that their time was running out.

* * *

"As you know this is going to be your last dive today and so I have something special planned for you," declared Max, "today you're going to be exploring a shipwreck not far from here. The legend goes that pirates captured the ship, full of rival pirates, and after killing everyone on board and looting the boat, they sank it as warning to any other ships that dared to challenge them."

"Sounds great," muttered Paulo sarcastically and the others echoed his sentiment.

"Well, it was either this or some more algae samples. But if you really want to, I'm sure you could do that instead," Max suggested and laughed at the immediate protestations it drew from the group who had come a long way since the beginning. They all clambered into the powerboat and it set off in the direction of the wreck.

"Just to warn you, the currents can get really bad down there so you'll need to be careful but they've been pretty good for the past few days and so you should be all right. So just get suited up and as always check each other over and take care of each other," Max echoed the words he had repeated to the group for the past couple of weeks. They all moved to get their suits and fit their oxygen tanks.

"You're enjoying this way too much," commented Alyssa as Alex took a bit too long to check her over for any open cuts. He looked up in mock offence.

"I'm just trying to do a thorough job so that my diving buddy doesn't get eaten by sharks."

"Yeah," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I'm sure that's why you were doing it."

When they were all suited up, they slowly made their way into the water. Immediately, Alyssa saw it. It was a skeletal frame, rotting with water damage. But still there was something majestic about the ship and Alyssa found herself imagining herself as a pirate. She could just see herself fitting in with the likes of Jack Sparrow, drinking rum everyday with the hot swashbuckler. She was shaken out of her reverie by Alex leading her further towards the ship. They spent a few minutes looking at the mottled exterior but soon found a small entrance to gain access to the inside. They both wriggled through the gap and felt the water drop a few degrees as they swam further in. It was mostly empty with a few pieces of furniture. Alyssa moved to a set of drawers while Alex, staying close, went for a cupboard. She opened each drawer not finding much. In the third drawer she found an old coin but what interested her more was a picture frame. The picture inside was a painting of a beautiful woman. She showed it to Alex. He looked it over and signed '**Pirate Love' **to her. They had both discovered that they could easily communicate without words and it had proved to be really useful. Slowly, Alyssa discerned a weird swishing noise that seemed to be getting louder. She tapped Alex.

**What is that?**

Alex looked around. He had heard it too. Suddenly he noticed the swirling sand particles from one of the portholes. He knew what was wrong and signed to Alyssa with alarm in his eyes.

**Currents. We have to go.**

They wasted no time in squeezing back out and were immediately disorientated. There was dislodged sand flying about everywhere and it was becoming harder to see. They grabbed each other's hands and began swimming upwards. They were nearing the surface when they heard it. A sickening crash, somewhat muffled by the water. But they felt the shock wave and looked down to see the ships mast had finally given way as a result of the vicious currents. It was then that Alyssa saw the body trapped beneath the fallen mast. She tugged Alex's hand urgently and pointed towards the still form. They locked eyes and made a decision. They were going back. The two extraordinary teenagers swam downwards using powerful strokes, earnestly trying to get the person. As they came closer they realised it was Paulo. The normally laidback, charming Italian was pale with fear and grimacing in pain. He was awake and luckily the mast seemed to have missed his head. Even more fortunately, he didn't seem to be bleeding so they didn't have to worry about sharks. However, the mast had landed straight over his body crushing his arm and more dangerously, his oxygen tank. Yemi was already there trying to push the mast off his friend. Unbeknownst to the other, Alex and Alyssa analysed the situation to work out what to do. Yemi saw them and frantically began waving his arms. He signalled that Paulo wasn't getting enough oxygen. Alex turned to Alyssa.

**Yemi and I will give oxygen. You get him out.**

Alyssa nodded her assent. This was no time to complain about who was giving orders. She moved to the other side and surveyed the damage. The oxygen tank was dented and obviously useless. She needed to get rid of it. She tried working the straps with her hands but it proved futile. She needed something sharp to cut through the straps. She remembered her knife with a jolt but her heart sank when she realised she had used it to kill the shark days earlier. She got the attention of the two boys who were taking turns to give Paulo much needed oxygen and trying to move the mast.

**Need to cut straps. Need something sharp. **

For Yemi's benefit she made a sawing motion with her hands after but he shook his head. He didn't have anything. Alex looked thoughtful for a second. Alex's flippers were fitted with blades but by using them he was sure to reveal his unusual diving suit. He didn't think twice and quickly removed a flipper. He handed it to Alyssa who wore a confused expression and he gestured cutting with it. She understood thankfully and turned her attention back to the straps. Unsure at first at whether the flipper would work she sawed slowly but moved quickly when she realised it was working. She cut the last strap pulled the oxygen tank away. Now it was only Paulo's arm that lay beneath the mast.

**We need to move the mast.**

The two boys and one girl began pushing with all their strength. Paulo writhed in pain. Soon, the mast began to give way and with one huge effort they managed to get it off Paulo. Now they had to get back. Alyssa swam with Paulo. His good arm lay draped across her shoulders so she was supporting him while his bad arm lay crooked at his side. She gave him some of her oxygen, which was slowly running out. They had been down too long and needed to get to the surface as quickly as possible. She kicked with her legs, weighed down by the boy. She felt it give as Alex took the boy from her and swam with powerful strokes upwards. Alyssa followed him up, her lungs beginning to burn. All of a sudden they broke the surface. They went to the boat and saw Brett, Stephanie and Max all waiting anxiously aboard.

"There they are," exclaimed Brett. Both him and Max pulled Paulo up, who was now crying out in pain. Max tended to Paulo telling him that a rescue team were on their way. The others clambered on to the boat with help from Brett.

"What happened down there?" Brett asked, all the time throwing worried glances towards Paulo. Yemi explained quickly and soon the rescue team arrived. They took Paulo away and began to check all of the others, even Brett and Stephanie who had luckily made it out before anything happened. Stephanie was sobbing, fretting over Paulo while Brett attempted to comfort her. Alyssa and Alex underwent a check impatiently, both wanting to know what was happening to their friend. Would he be okay?

* * *

It was now late evening and Alex and Alyssa were alone again on the beach.

"So he's fine," Alyssa verified.

"Yeah, the hospital called and apparently he's got a few cracked ribs, a hairline fracture to his arm and some heavy bruising."

"I bet he's just glad his face isn't disfigured," Alyssa laughed at Paulo's vanity. Alex smiled.

"So that was an adventure to remember," he remarked.

"You could say that. But I'm surprised that you haven't got a big head by now," she said referring to all the praise they had gotten for their quick thinking and bravery.

"Oh Luke, you are an 'ero. Eet was so brave what you did," she mimicked Stephanie's French accent.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" he grinned.

"No," she scoffed, "And by the way why do you have flipper which is also a blade?"Alyssa was curious. Sure she had had a knife on her suit but she had a good reason. However, Alex had been expecting her to ask about it at some point.

"Nothing much to tell really. My uncle is just really tech savvy and he designed it for me," he lied.

"Oh," she said, expecting something cooler, and didn't question him further.

"So tell me Felicity Reynolds," he began, "am I your hero?"

"Sorry, Luke, but Superman is the only one for me. You do know that you're just filling in until Clark Kent comes and sweeps me off my feet."

"Superman? Ha. I could take him any day," Alex answered confidently.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

"Well I can definitely take you," he said and surprised her by pinning her to the sand. She laughed. She could easily get him off her but that would risk blowing her cover.

_Okay, it's kinda nice too._

"Go on say it. I can beat Superman any day of the week," he commanded.

"Okay fine," she relented, "I can beat Superman any day of the week." Alex raised his eyebrows, not amused.

"What? You told me to say it," she defended herself.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm sick of you talking," he announced and placed his lips onto hers, effectively silencing her. It deepened as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They kissed with a burning passion and reckless abandon. Alyssa found her hands snaking beneath his shirt and running over his toned torso. Meanwhile, Alex's hands were currently pre-occupied unbuttoning her shirt.

"You're so beautiful, you know that," Alex murmured, pausing to place light, warm kisses along her bare collarbone. She chuckled, her laughter somewhat patchy due to her erratic breathing - which grew more guttural with each kiss he planted on her body.

"You're not too bad yourself," she managed to answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he said, pulling away. She was going to have to say it.

"Fine, Luke, you're hot," she conceded and pulling him in, bringing his lips to her own.

* * *

"Well that was extremely...pleasant," she said, searching for the right adjective as the couple arrived outside her door.

"I would invite you in but I'm exhausted and I have to wake up early for all the beauty treatments Stephanie's booked for us."

"It's fine. So I'll see you in the evening then." She nodded

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Night, Fliss," he smiled drawing her in for a short, soft kiss. They broke apart and she went inside. She sat down on the bed, her body buzzing with emotion after the day she had. And tomorrow was the night she was going to complete her collection. At that moment, Alyssa felt like one lucky girl. She couldn't wait. She could just see herself placing the Greed Diamond in its waiting niche back on the yacht. She checked her phone and saw that Kane had left some messages. She listened to them happily but tensed when she heard his voice telling her to call him urgently because he had found out something. Her first thought was that he had discovered her relationship with Luke. But how would he have found out?

_No, there's no way he can know._

So she rang him and nervously waited for him to pick up.

"Lyss?"

"It's me, K. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really wrong. I just found something out. Well we knew that there would be lots of security but I've just discovered that MI6 has sent one of their best men after you. I'll send you a picture and you can check whether you've seen him before and if you have stay clear. But there shouldn't be any problems. Everything's set," he explained quickly and I heard the sounds of him typing in the back ground.

"Yeah, Kane," Alyssa assured him, "Everything's fine. In fact, I'm rather honoured that MI6 sent the big guns."

"Yeah, well, be careful," instructed her brother, "and I'll see you soon."

"Bye, love you" she said softly.

"You too. Take care of yourself, sis," he replied and hung up the phone. Alyssa got her laptop out and turned it on. She waited a few minutes while it booted up and then checked her inbox. A message with an attachment from Kane was there. She opened it up and read through some information about this mystery agent.

**Name: Alex Rider**

**Age: 16 **_Wait, this guy was sixteen. But that's not possible._

**Height: 5'11"**

**Hair colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Brown**



Alyssa moved the cursor to open the picture attachment. She had a bad feeling about this. A new window opened up and slowly an image appeared on the screen. Her mouth dropped open at the stark reality that faced her.

_I've been so stupid. I've made a terrible mistake._

**So she finally knows the truth. OH NO! What's going to happen? I know, I'm so mean to leave a cliffie especially since you're going to have to wait a while for the next chapter but it'll be worth the wait. Please please please please review and help me endure that suckish hellhole which is exams. : ) Oh and good luck to anyone who has exams.**

**Paz (SISTER) – hey thanks, and please don't tell mum that I was using the computer for non-exam related stuff. I'll buy you a present if you don't**

**Segala – thanks, Yeah, I know I have to write more often, sorry. But I'll be free after my exams so i will have a lot more time for writing. **

**Ice Reader129**** – Thanks for the great review. Yeah I need to update more often but I should have more time once my exams are finished. And yeah. Alex is so freaking hot. Sometimes I think I might be jealous of my own character with all the attention she seems to be getting. Lol. SO i hope you like all the Alex stuff in this chapter.**

**rmiller92**** – Thanks, I'm glad you like my story and I'll be sure to check that book out.**

**Fuurai – Thank you so much for the great praise. I'm glad you like it.**

**AD – hey, thanks. Yep I know exactly what you mean. I can't believe i'm jealous of my own FICTIONAL character. Oh i'm such a loser but anyways thank you for the review.**

**SkyRider-thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** – Thanks, I'm glad you like them as a couple. Hope you enjoyed chapter 9.**

**dothack151**** – thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Asainwannabe13 – thanks, I'm glad you like the story and hope you like this chapter.**

**royalheiress93**** – lol thanks, hope your stomach's better now**

**Nisha – Oh, Nisha my loyalist friend. Hell yeah I wanna try diving and of course i want a fit instructor – err hello this is me we're talking about. But anyways thanx **

**crazy-gal-in-blue**** – thank you. Yeah, I'm really sorry I hate waiting for updates too and so I feel really bad but I'll have more time post exams so i should get better. :) And the next chapter will be the theft so hope you can wait.**


	10. Secret Switch

* * *

YAYAY! Finally an update. I know I said June but it's now July. PLease forgive me. This chapter is my longest and it took me a long time to get ready. Well there's a little note at the end I'd like you to read. Oh and thanks for everyone who wished me luck for my exams.

_In that instant, time slowed incredibly. I hurtled through the air and experienced the crest of weightlessness. But my life didn't flash before my eyes. Oh no. After everything I'd seen and done, the only images that passed through my head were of the past two weeks. And as I tumbled through space, my brain rapidly tried to pinpoint the moment when it had all gone wrong._

So here she was, stuck in the hotel spa with some mystery gloop on her face.

"No, I don't want those," Alyssa said, turning away the woman holding a tray with cucumber slices on it.

"Don't be silly, Felicity," laughed Stephanie and took the cucumber and handed it over to Alyssa. She forced a smile and placed the cold vegetable over her eyes. She gritted her teeth. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was him. His face had haunted her dreams last night and she had woken up in a cold sweat. She had been berating herself all morning, feeling lucky that Stephanie's plans for pampering meant that she wouldn't have to face him until later. This never should have happened. For the past two weeks she had been thinking with her heart not her head – never a good thing in her line of work. It was all her fault. And now all she could think about was that Luke Redstone, her Luke, was actually Alex Rider, MI6 spy.

Her first thoughts had been of disbelief and scepticism. But then the seed of doubt had begun to grow in her mind. Small, seemingly insignificant memories then surfaced. The first day when she had found him in the hotel, had he really been exploring or doing some recon? She cast her mind back to one of their make out sessions and how she had traced her fingers over the odd scars that were on his chest. He had said that he was clumsy and was always having accidents. But it now occurred to her that he wasn't clumsy in the least, in fact, his reflexes seemed sharper than your average sixteen year old. And the blade in his flipper, she had accepted his explanation because any other reasons didn't seem plausible.

_But isn't that why I'm so successful - because no one would believe that I'm a thief?_

With all the evidence, she couldn't deny it. Was this MI6's secret weapon which she had heard rumours of? Along with his personal information, Kane had sent Alyssa case files of some of the missions which Luke – no Alex – had worked on. He was the one behind Scorpia debacle and even the Stormbreaker disaster, two years ago. She had to admit that she was rather impressed at his credentials. The way he had seemed so adamant that the Masked Man would be caught now made sense. He would be doing the catching – or at least trying to.

But she wouldn't let him, no matter how she felt. It was time to see how far her talent of compartmentalising could stretch. She was going to flip the switch and block out her stupid, traitorous heart. Her trusted, loyal head would make the decisions from now on. Her plan was just to complete the mission, ride off into the sunset and forget that Alex Rider ever existed. Her heart, still trying to gain superiority, told her it was going to be hard and painful. She dismissed it with a thin mask of certainty.

_I've suffered worse._

Truthfully, she didn't know whether she had but she would think about it when the time came. For now she had to focus on the diamond, convincing herself that when she had it everything would magically be okay.

Suddenly, a possibility occurred to her. Did Alex know who she really was? Had this whole thing been a ploy to get her to let her guard down? Immediately she dismissed the thought.

_No he can't know. There's no way. Kane made sure of it._

Alyssa believed in Kane. With his intricate cover story, how could Alex have found out? And she had had been careful. Well, mostly. No. He couldn't know. Even so, she couldn't just let it go. She had to check. She was wrenched from her thoughts as the woman began removing the face mask. Alyssa took the cucumber from her eyes and set them down next to her. When her face was clean and dry, Stephanie turned to her.

"That was amazing," she remarked and looked to Alyssa to agree. She nodded half-heartedly.

"Now we are going to have massages," she informed her. And idea materialised in Alyssa's brain.

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit," she said and walked away from the blonde, as if she was going to get her massage. She walked into the closed off room and waited for a few minutes while Stephanie went away. She stepped back out and came face to face with her masseuse.

"Um hi, I'm really sorry but I forgot something in my room. Please please don't tell my friend or I'll never hear the end of it," she babbled and the woman smiled knowingly, she continued, "Why don't you go have a cup of coffee or something. I won't tell if you don't." The woman seemed surprised but pleased at the offer. She quickly accepted, not used to such kindness from a guest, and promised not to tell Stephanie.

* * *

As she walked away, still in her bathrobe because she didn't have enough time to change, she rolled her eyes. This was so not fun. In order to avoid curious stares, she used the service elevator to reach her room. Once inside, she rifled through her drawers and located her master key to every room in the hotel. When she had found what she was looking for she headed over to his room. She slid in the card and opened the door surreptitiously, cursing when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Wasn't anything going to go her way? It didn't matter though. She didn't have enough time to wait for him to finish and leave the room. She still had stuff regarding the mission to deal with. Anyway, this wouldn't take long.

She looked around the room and realised that she was actually rather fortunate that he was still there. He had left his laptop out and as she sat down at the desk, she realised he was already logged in meaning she wouldn't have to waste time dealing with passwords. Quickly navigating the screen, she opened up his e-mail account and clicked first on his sent messages. She went through them methodically and saw the first one was definitely to someone at MI6.

_Hi Smithers,_

_Everything's going fine here except I'm not making much headway with unmasking the thief and as usual Blunt is no help. But don't worry I'll get him. The gadgets are perfect and I'm sorry but I'm going to need a new Nintendo DS when I get home. But the diving suit was a great help – the blade let me help a friend who was in trouble. But that's about it, so I'll see you soon._

_Alex_

Okay, so it was obviously Alex's 'Q' and from what he had written he didn't seem to suspect her or anyone for that matter. She opened up the next one which was addressed to someone called Tom. She scanned through the e-mail, deducing it was one of Alex's friends, but stopped when she came to a section which was about her.

_So you remember I was telling you about my anti-social diving partner, Felicity. Well let's just say that she and I are a lot more social now. I know what you said about girls from her school but she's different. And before you ask, yes, she is hot. And because I know you won't believe me here's a picture:_

Alyssa quickly caught herself before she looked at the picture. She glimpsed the top of the image and knew it was one of him with his arm around her. She couldn't look at it and quickly went to Alex's inbox. She scanned all the recent e-mails to see if anyone had e-mailed Alex regarding her identity. She saw nothing to suggest he had discovered her secret and her fears were assuaged. That was until she heard the shower turn off. Her eyes fell on the door but she knew she couldn't leave without making a noise. Instead she racked her brains for a plausible reason as to why she was here and how she had gotten into the room.

* * *

Alex ran the towel through his wet hair before tying it around his waist and checking his reflection in the mirror. His mind was on the task at hand. Tonight a thief was going to steal the Greed Diamond. And Alex was going to stop him. It was true the mission had been more of a holiday and if he wanted to, he could let the thief get away and enjoy a good night with his friends and Felicity. But something stopped him. Alex Rider had never failed and he wasn't about to start now. He turned the handle of the bathroom door and jumped when he saw a girl sitting at his desk.

"Surprise," Alyssa called.

"Shit, Fliss, you scared me."

"Sorry, just managed to escape the clutches of the beauty queen so I thought I'd come and say hello," she explained.

"I'm touched," he laughed and then stopped confused, "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, it was quite funny actually," she began, "I persuaded a bellboy that this was my room and that I'd left my key card inside, locking myself out. He was only too happy to help."

"I'll bet he was," he intoned and she chuckled. He moved towards her for a kiss but she pulled away.

"No, eww you're all wet," she said pushing him away, lying about why she wasn't going to kiss him. He looked surprised.

"Oh, so when did you turn into Stephanie," he remarked and she glared at him. Suddenly Alex realised that his computer was still on and he had to close it before Felicity saw something she wasn't supposed to. Alyssa caught the glance and blanched when she realised his screensaver hadn't come back up yet. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Okay, fine," she said with a dramatic sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She ignored the water droplets which her robe absorbed and turned them so that she could keep an eye on the screen. As for the kissing, well, she was having a hard time trying not to enjoy it. She had to stop herself from fiddling with the hairs at the nape of his neck and tried to think of something, anything, else as their mouths moved in sync. Finally, mercifully, the screensaver came back. She pulled away quickly, breathless.

"I'd better go or Steph will find out I'm gone," she garbled and made for the door. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"See you later," he said, kissing her quickly on the lips. She turned back to the door, biting her lip.

"Bye."

* * *

So she had determined that Alex knew nothing of her real identity and, on the way back to the spa, rigged a few things in the ballroom. So that left her back in the hotel spa, getting a manicure and pedicure while feelings of guilt threatened to creep in. But there was no way she was going to feel guilty for lying to him. Technically he had done the same to her. And once she had completed the theft and gone away, it wouldn't matter anyway. But maybe, just maybe, she could enjoy her last night together with him. Yes. During the showcasing, it would just be Felicity Reynolds and Luke Redstone spending the evening together, not worrying about anything else. She turned to the blonde beside her and tuned back into the conversation. Alyssa nodded in agreement to something Stephanie had just said but mentally rolled her eyes. The girl was really starting to grate on Alyssa's nerves. And she had to endure several more hours of her incessant yapping.

_Oh well, at least if I die of boredom, all my problems will be solved._

She endured countless treatments ranging from body wraps to a head and neck massage until the duo relocated to Stephanie's room to get ready for the showcasing. Alyssa looked in mirror and even she could see that she was glowing after a day of indulgence. Maybe she should do it more often. She unzipped the clear packaging that contained her dress and slipped it on while going back into the main part of the room.

"Oh, you looked beautiful," smiled Stephanie and Alyssa smiled back reluctantly. She had to admit that, despite her ability to annoy her to no end, Alyssa had grown rather fond of Stephanie.

"Thanks, you look amazing too."

"Well of course," she giggled, "now I have to do your hair and makeup so sit down". Alyssa complied knowing that Stephanie could do a better job than she ever could.

"So, tell me Felicity, have you and Luke talked about what you're going to do when you go home?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"What I mean is: are you going to break up or continue seeing each other?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it," she began and then changed tack, "What about you and Brett?" Stephanie waved a hand dismissively.

"We've talked about it and we both know it is not going to work out," she said.

"You don't sound overly sad about it," Alyssa noted.

"Yes, I am sad," Stephanie said, "But I have always known that it would be a holiday romance. I mean, Brett's a nice boy, but really we don't have a lot in common; not to mention the fact that we live thousands of miles away from each other – a fact which does not apply to you and Luke."

"Hmmm," Alyssa said, trying to sound pensive.

"I hope you do not mind me saying," Stephanie began and Alyssa sensed that she wasn't going to like what came out of the blonde's mouth, "but I have seen you and Luke together and it seems more serious to me." Alyssa was right. She couldn't believe that even Stephanie, who could be extremely self-absorbed at times, had observed that Alex and she had a connection.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said, in almost a whisper. Stephanie pursed her lips, finally realising that Alyssa didn't want to talk about it. They were both silent for a few moments and Alyssa sat patiently as Stephanie took a curling tong to her locks and create soft tendrils which framed her face.

‑

When finished, Stephanie pulled out her makeup bag and Alyssa noted wryly how empty her own seemed compared to it. Immediately, she felt the onslaught of foundation, concealer, blusher, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a whole host of lip products. However, she noted looking in the mirror; the finished product looked pretty darned good. Stephanie informed Alyssa that she had gone for smoky eyes and an almost nude lip gloss. None of that made any sense to her but it still looked good.

"Wow," Alyssa said, and turned to her friend, "Thanks so much Steph."

"It is my pleasure," Stephanie replied. Alyssa looked in the mirror and nodded. Phase one of her preparation was now complete.

"I have to go to my room to get a few things, so you get ready and I'll see you in a while," she told Stephanie and exited the room. Closing the door, she began striding down the corridor quickly, heading in the direction of her room.

Her room was virtually empty. All her stuff, bar a few things, was already on its way back to the yacht. Alyssa sat down on the bed and looked in the mirror trying to get herself into the right state of mind. She breathed in deeply and exhaled a few times.

"Well, I guess this is it," she muttered sardonically and moved over to one drawer, in which a few objects still remained. Grabbing the items, she hitched up the skirt of her dress and secured the holster to her leg, slipping in her beloved Sig. once she had checked the magazine. She was doubtful that she would even need to use it but she had to have it, just in case. She looked in the mirror for the final time.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Stephanie as Alyssa left her room, quickly shutting the door so that Stephanie wouldn't notice the lack of possessions in her room.

"Yep," she mumbled, "let's get this over with." The two girls linked arms and made their way to the ball room where they were meeting the guys.

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she watched Stephanie giggle and chat with two boys they had passed on their way. After a few minutes, they moved in the opposite direction to the girls and she fell into step with Alyssa.

"You're incorrigible, you know that," Alyssa grumbled.

"I don't know what that means but I can guess," smiled Stephanie, "and they only wanted directions, but what can I say, I just love American boys." Alyssa just laughed and shook her head.

"Well, here comes another one," she gestured towards the three boys who stood near the entrance and Stephanie looked up in the direction that Alyssa was pointing.

"Hello, boys," the blonde called out, gaining the attention of the group of males, minus Paulo who was still in hospital recovering. They turned around and smiled at the girls.

"God, they look like a boy band, don't they," remarked Alyssa and Stephanie chuckled lightly.

"Girls, you look wonderful," declared Brett, ever the lead singer. Stephanie grinned and ran into Brett's arms. Instead, Alyssa hung back, biting her lip and was quickly chided by Stephanie for spoiling her lip gloss.

_When did I become shy?_

She said a quick hello to everyone and turned to Alex, who looked amazing in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. His normally, unruly blonde hair was somewhat tamed and it seemed much lighter after two weeks in the Barbadian sun. And when he caught sight of Alyssa, he grinned widely, displaying a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. All in all, he was every teenage girl's dream.

_Too bad, I'm not exactly you're average teenage girl._

"Hey, you," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied giving him a small smile. He took her hand.

"Oh, wait, I forgot about your no hand holding rules," he said playfully, relinquishing her hand.

"I think I can make an exception for tonight," she said, taking it back. The group walked into the ballroom, showing their invitations to the man at the door and Alex leaned in.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear and finally, she smiled fully.

* * *

"This place looks fabulous," commented Stephanie, looking around the ballroom in wonder. It had been decorated magnificently, complete with crystal chandeliers suspended high from the cavernous ceiling. At one end, a screen and podium had been set up. And in the middle lay the cabinet which housed the diamond. Alyssa's eyes immediately landed on it and she noted that it looked better in real life. It would look even better in her case at home. Meanwhile, an expansive dance floor had been constructed with another stage for the orchestra, while tables littered the room for the various guests. They found their table and all sat down. Dinner was served not long after and the conversation flowed freely. However, there was also an underlying tension. Everyone was going home tomorrow and not one of them was ready to leave yet.

"Hey, guys, what do say," began Brett, "I know everyone's sad that we're going home tomorrow but why don't we just enjoy our last night together and forget about tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Alyssa quickly and some of the tension eased. Tonight was about having fun – in more ways than one.

* * *

Alyssa laughed as Yemi spun her dramatically to the music.

"Mind if I cut in," Alex interrupted and Yemi gallantly bowed out, kissing Alyssa's hand.

"Looks like I have some competition," Alex teased as he placed his arms around her waist. Alyssa locked her arms around his neck and laid her head on to his chest, not saying anything. Alex noticed her quietness and lifted her chin gently.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she tried to assure him with a false smile and looked back down.­

"You're not fooling me, Fliss," he chided and took her gently by the chin again.

"It's nothing really," she said again, "I guess I'm just sad about tomorrow." That was as close to the truth that she could think of.

"Don't be sad, it's not the end," he said forcefully, and in a way he really meant it. He wasn't ready to let it all finish so soon.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied without much conviction.

"Remember your promise at dinner. Tonight's about having fun." She nodded again, this time more positively and she allowed Alex to dip her low to the ground. Laughing as she came up, Alyssa pulled him in for a kiss. Pulling apart, they continued to dance until the song ended. Alex said he was a bit tired and the couple returned to the table. In truth Alex had decided, albeit with reluctance, that he would have to concentrate on the diamond _not_ on the amazing girl who sat beside him.

"Hey, Felicity, you have a phone call at the main desk," Yemi informed her as soon as she sat down.

"Really?" she said, pretending to sound surprised. But she had actually been expecting it.

"They said something about an accident at home," he informed her, sounding sympathetic.

"What?" she said, acting shocked and scared, "I need to go." She rose quickly from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Alex, anxiously.

"No, I'll be fine," she said quickly, "I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on." She stopped, realising that this was the last time she was going to see everyone ever again. But she only looked at Alex. She pressed her lips to his, desperately trying to commit it all to her memory – his smile, his voice, his touch.

"See you later," she breathed and rushed out of the ballroom.

She didn't bother going to the main desk. Instead she found the deserted corridor in which she had hidden her suit. She changed quickly, after disabling the security cameras of course and she repositioned her gun on her waist belt and looked up ready. She was no longer Felicity Reynolds. The Masked Man had awoken.

* * *

Alex was getting nervous. Surely the thief would have tried something by now. He kept constant watch over the jewel, his mind totally focussed. He heard the current song end and the speakers amplified the voice of a man as he stepped up to the podium to address the guests. Alex looked at him briefly and returned his stare to the diamond.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he heard the man's booming voice call out, "I'd like to welcome you all here tonight to the showcasing of the Greed diamond." The man paused for the polite applause that followed.

"As you know, the diamond first came to the hotel many years ago when-" His voice cut off abruptly as the lights went out. Alex stood up, suddenly alert. It was going down. Now.

He heard the murmur grow louder as the guests became uneasy. He tried to make his way over to the cabinet which contained the diamond but he couldn't see through the impenetrable darkness. Trying to discern shapes in the abyss, he walked slowly in what he thought was the right direction. He kept his arm out in front of him, navigating his way past the tables of confused people.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a dull light which emanated from the huge screen, which had been erected behind the podium. The guests gasped. Alex whipped his head around to look at it. At once, any doubt that this blackout was the Masked Man's doing evaporated. There, enlarged to a massive size on the screen, were the two masks of Greek theatre. The smiling one mocked him while the other commiserated at his failure. He had already left his calling card. Then the lights came back on. Desperately, he ran to the cabinet expecting to find it empty. But, he was shocked to see that the jewel was still there, looking perfectly safe. He took a step back confused.

_Am I missing something?_

He looked around, perplexed. The darkness would have been the perfect opportunity to take the diamond so why hadn't the thief struck. He was distracted by sudden motion towards the cabinet. But it wasn't the thief, it was some others guards who were coming to check that the diamond was okay. There was a palpable relief when they realised it was still there until they began to give Alex funny looks about why he was standing so close to the cabinet. He mentally rolled his eyes and moved away, still watching out for anything unusual. His eyes returned to the jewel and he scoffed.

_How could something so small be worth so much?_

Alex shook his head as he continued to look at the Greed diamond. He stopped short, all of sudden noticing that something was wrong. The diamond looked duller than it had before. He remembered it glistening brilliantly but now it barely sparkled. The realisation shook him. It was a fake. The real Greed diamond was gone.

* * *

Alyssa allowed herself a huge grin as she pocketed the gleaming gem. The plan had worked. She had short circuited the lights and during the blackout she had done some clever rewiring to provide a distraction. The distraction on the screen had all been part of Kane's plan but the masks were her idea. They added the perfect touch. She laughed gleefully. Not only had she left her calling card in the most obvious way possible but it had served as the perfect distraction for Billy to get to work. The miniscule robot had been hiding in a hole in the cabinet since earlier that day. Alyssa had made the hole in between seeing Alex and all the spa treatments, when the ballroom had been deserted and before the real diamond had even been put in it. No one had even thought to check the inside of the cabinet before inserting the diamond into place. Sometimes people were idiots. Billy had quickly made the switch while everybody had been looking up at the screen. Oh sure someone would realise what had gone wrong sooner or later, but by that time she would already be far away from the hotel. Euphoric, she made her way to the door.

* * *

Alex cursed. If these moronic guards weren't going to take him seriously he would just have to find the thief by himself. He rushed out of the ballroom and made his way into the lobby, desperately trying to think where to look. As it turned out, there was no need for him to search, he discovered, when he saw the two guards at the main entrance lying slumped at the grand entrance. He was just in time to see a black-suited figure slinking away.

"Stop," he called out before he realised what he was doing. The figure immediately tensed, looked back once and began to run. Alex didn't hesitate before breaking into a sprint to follow the thief.

He watched as the figure gracefully loped towards the row of motorcycles near the exit. Alex sped up, guessing what the thief was about to do. Even though he was making up the distance between them, he mentally groaned when he saw the figure vault onto a brilliant fire-engine-red Ducati. His hand rapidly went down to the gun, strapped into the holster at his ankle. He brought it up to take aim but the thief had already started the bike, and was steering it out of the car park.

"Stop or I'll shoot," he commanded futilely. But his words went unheard because the thief was already out onto the street beyond.

He let out a cry of frustration when he noticed a previously unseen man who had watched the exchange astonished, all the while standing next to his motorcycle. The plan hit Alex in a matter of milliseconds. It took a few more before he was standing in front of the guy.

"I need your bike," he demanded. The man took one look at the gun in Alex's hand and handed over the keys quickly, looking petrified. Alex immediately sat on the bike and started it. The sudden hum of power from beneath startled him. But before he had a chance to recover, he was already out on the road, fiercely determined to capture the thief who had managed to elude him so far.

* * *

Alyssa looked back anxiously, trying to see whether Alex had followed her. That had been too close. She couldn't believe that he had figured it out so quickly. She wanted to scream in frustration. It wasn't meant to happen like this. The plan had involved the minimum amount of action from her. That was what she had liked about it. The prospect of her fighting past Alex to gain the jewel did not appeal to her. So when she had heard Kane's plan, she was ecstatic. She had to do virtually nothing while Billy did the actual stealing. She thought it was perfect. But how had he known? She looked back once again and swore loudly when she saw Alex, atop a bright yellow motorbike, hot on her trail.

It was crazy. The two teenagers weaved in out through the traffic, neither wearing a helmet but both armed with a gun. Alex couldn't risk firing so close to civilians but would the first chance he got. As for Alyssa, her main priority was to get far away from the MI6 agent who was pursuing her. So far, neither of them was getting what they wanted.

Alyssa was making her way towards the harbour where she knew the yacht was waiting. But could she risk it. Turning her head quickly, she decided to chance it. But it was a mistake. As both teens got closer to the harbour, the roads became less populated and Alex saw his chance. It was hard to aim, while still riding the motorbike but he still managed to fire off a few rounds.

Alyssa hissed as she felt the bullet whiz past her, barely centimetres away. She bent down low and pushed the bike to go faster. She heard Alex fire off a few more shots and instinctively reached for her own weapon. She concentrated, trying drive and look back at he same time. She whipped her head around and fired off two rounds towards the bike. She was careful to miss him, almost like there was an invisible bubble which she couldn't allow herself to penetrate. She fiercely hoped that he would stop and turn around, sensing the danger. She knew it was unlikely, but she had to try - otherwise one of them was sure to get hurt. She let out a shout when she realised that he wasn't slowing down, in fact he seemed to be closing the distance between them. She pushed the bike even faster now, the needle on the speedometer pointing to speeds which she shouldn't be reaching. She was frenzied now. Everything was falling apart.

She felt the impact before she heard it. The bike suddenly jolted as a bullet hit the tyre. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Alyssa frantically tried to gain control of the bike which was now swerving manically as if possessed. Her attempts were to no avail and with an awful noise, the bike, which had been hurtling at monstrous speeds, came to a halt. Alyssa was thrown into the air. Everything became still as she somersaulted through the air.

All too soon, the ground loomed beneath her and she tucked herself into a ball preparing with dread for the impending impact. She cried out as, with a sickening crunch, she hit the tarmac. Pain exploded in her shoulder. She yelled loudly bringing Alex to a halt a few yards away.

He quickly dismounted the motorbike and made his way over to the thief, his gun raised. He searched warily for his opponent's gun and spotted it lying a considerable distance away from the figure writhing in pain. Walking cautiously towards the thief, he was caught by surprise when the figure turned and brought him to his knees with a well-aimed kick. He recovered quickly and the fight began.

Alex's gun had been thrown a small distance in the initial attack and he knew he had to get it back before his enemy did and the situation grew worse. The thief was up now and Alex delivered a roundhouse kick to the stomach and the thief bent over but soon returned with a deft punch to Alex's face. He punched the thief hard in response. As the two exchanged strikes and kicks, Alex endeavoured to find his opponent's weakness. He saw that the thief's shoulder was hanging limply, strangely askew. He saw the opportunity and went for it. He barrelled into the thief who had a lighter build then he did. Using his strength to his advantage, Alex managed to pin the body beneath him.

The thief struggled and he pressed down on the injured shoulder. The person under him screamed in anguish, a cry which pierced the air and made Alex take his hand off at once. Immediately, the thief began to writhe, fervently trying to break free. But Alex kept his hold and made it impossible to escape.

"Stop struggling," he shouted, for the first time addressing his adversary, "It's over." But his words had no effect and he brought his hand towards the base of the thief's neck. He was finally going to see the face behind the mask. He felt the body underneath him stiffen in realisation and a gloved hand lock on to his. He shook it free and returned to the mask.

"Aarghh." He ignored the strangled cry from below him and pulled the mask off roughly. Chestnut brown hair spilled out and covered the person's face. The hair was long. Confused, Alex brushed away the strands and the thief's features came into view. His hands stopped and began to tremble. He opened his mouth.

"You?"

**Well, now he knows too. dun dun dun. Okay so, I'm kind of a bit stuck with where to take this story. I have two ways to go one which involves him letting her go or one where he doesn't let her go. What do you guys think? What would you prefer? But either way the story doesn't end - even if he lets her go they will see each other again soon. SO yeah that's my note. What do you think?**

**And thanks to my reviewers. You guys are the best**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom**** - Thanks, well they fought in this chapter but in the next one they will actually talk/argue it out so I hope you'll look forwards to that**

**royalheiress93**** – Thanks for the review and the luck. Glad you like the kissing scenes, hahaha – I like writing them**

**Fuurai**** – Thanks, hope you liked this chapter**

**Segala**** – thanks, yeah it's so hard to keep up but I was determined so I managed to write it eventually. : )**

**Rider Gal**** – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it**

**Fan O' Fanfic**** – Thanks so much. Hahaha. I'm glad I've made Alex seem so hot.**

**Ice Reader129**** – Thanks you so much for the review and I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much. I got a bit worried when I read that you hate Alyssa but then I read on and relaised what you meant. I'm jealous of her too. :)**

**Glissoning Raven**** – Thanks for your comments. I'm sorry you're not a fan of how the story is going but I know you're entitled to your own opinion and everything. **

**sheluby94dreamer**** – aww thanks, hope you liked this chapter**

**AD – hey, Thanks so much for the review. I'm so happy you like my writing.**

**AleksandryaGregonovitch**** – Thanks for the review and the luck. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**crazy-gal-in-blue**** – thanks for the review and the luck. Yeah lol knowing Alex he is clueless – but now he knows so that will be interesting to see what happens next.**

**Eli – Thank you for that wonderful praise. I'm so happy you like it.**

**Kaia – Thanks so much. Lol, I've never met a Kaia before – just always liked the name. Well anyways, I'm glad you think the writing especially the romance is good and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. And two reviews from you – I'm flattered and the second one did the job – I finally pdated. hahaha**

**Lilly Romanov**** – lol, thanks your review made me laugh in a time of stress. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Asainwannabe13 – Thanks. SO now they both know – I wonder what will happen next. (lol I know I'm the author so I'm meant to know but I haven't decided yet so I'm wondering too).**

**midnight faery**** – Thank you, I don't even remember how I came up with this plot but I'm glad that I made it into this fanfic. Hope you like Chapter 10**

**Quazety**** – THANK YOU for saying I rock. You rock too.**

**michellefromhell**** – Thanks, so now Alex knows she's the thief so keep on reading to find out what happens next**

**queencleopatra the 2nd**** – hahaha yeah, Alex is hot. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked Chapter 10.**


	11. Capture and Cruelty

**Yes, I know it's been too long. But this is chapter 11. With the issue of whether Alex let her go or not, I went with the option that most of you wanted and what I thought Alex would choose in his emotional state. And I'm sorry to say that this story is drawing to a close. This is the last chapter but there is an epilogue. And don't worry there will be a sequel. Well I hope you like it...**

Chapter 11

She screwed her eyes shut as her mask was pulled off. How had she let this happen? Everything had gone completely wrong and it was all her fault. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating and it took all her strength to keep from crying out.

"You?" Disbelief and shock permeated his tone. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, immediately regretting it. Alex's face was fraught with confusion and his mouth hung open. How was she going to get out of this?

"Felicity, what the hell is going on?" Alex asked weakly. Wasn't it obvious? Not knowing what to tell him, she chose to remain quiet. Alex gritted his teeth.

"Felicity, tell me what's going on," he said, his voice beginning to sound angry. Alyssa blinked once trying to mask the anxiety she was feeling. Finally, she looked up at him with vacant eyes.

"I asked you a question," he exclaimed, shaking her arms. She cried out as a bolt of pain shot through her shoulder.

Alex hadn't meant to hurt her and immediately drew his hands back, shifting his weight in the process. However, Alyssa took advantage of this opportunity. Despite her agony, she rolled Alex's weight off her and scrambled up. But Alex was faster. His right arm darted out and grabbed her leg, bringing her crashing to the ground once again. She let out a guttural cry as her head hit the road and blood began to trickle down her cheek. She let out a stream of expletives, her first words in a long time.

Alex moved quickly, retrieving two sets of plastic ties from his pocket. He used them to bind the writhing girl's hands and feet to stop any further attempts at escape. Alyssa continued to curse when she discovered her inability to break through the cuffs. As for Alex, now that his quarry was incapacitated, he began a methodical search of Alyssa. Rifling through her virtually empty pockets, his face turned grim as he located the diamond. Alyssa's face fell when she saw the object in his hand. Her only hope now was to persuade Alex to release her.



"Please, Alex, you've got to let me go," she beseeched trying to inject as much vulnerability into her voice. But this was the wrong thing to say. Unfortunately, she realised her mistake too late.

"How do you know my name?" Alex demanded. She stammered trying to come up with a believable lie. But her mind failed her, and once again, the thief was silent.

Meanwhile, Alex was finally beginning to understand. At first, when he saw her, even when he found the diamond, he thought there must be an explanation. But now he had no doubt that Felicity Reynolds and the Masked Man were one and the same. He looked down into the eyes of the girl he had kissed, the girl he had feelings for; the same girl who had known his name all along. The hurt bore a deep hole through his chest.

"How could you do this?" he asked acidly. She looked confused. Was he talking about the theft?

"Don't you know?" she replied. He narrowed his eyes and she shrank away under the intensity of his glare.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I -"

"Just shut up," he yelled; his anger and pain now mixed into one, creating a mixture even more potent. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear her try and excuse what she had done. He didn't want her pathetic attempts at apology. He was already sick of her lies. Pulling a small scarf from his pocket he wound it around Alyssa's mouth, silencing her despite her vehement protests. Perhaps it was cruel but he was way past caring.

Getting back up he walked away, fury bubbling inside him, as she lay there, burning with humiliation.

_Good! She deserves a lot more than this for what she did to me._

And before he turned away, their eyes met, hers no longer repentant but filled with ice. Alex looked away and pulled out his mobile, making a call.

"I have the thief."

* * *

Alex stared up at the ceiling blankly becoming irritated as the sun's rays came through the window and shone on his face. Why couldn't the weather mirror his feelings for once? At least if there was thunderstorm raging outside he would feel like someone understood what he was going through. But that was the problem. No one did know what he was going through. There weren't exactly many people out there whose girlfriends turned out to be major jewel thieves. Perhaps there were a few. But he doubted there were any whose girlfriends had also lied about the way they felt just to get close to you because you were an MI6 agent.

_God, my world is messed up._

So, he had been throwing himself this private pity party for almost a week now, refusing to leave the house at all or tell anyone what happened. He hadn't answered any of Tom's calls and even Jack couldn't explain Alex's behaviour. He should feel glad. He had caught the Masked Man and retrieved the Greed diamond. But none of that mattered really. All Alex felt was anger, embarrassment and isolation. But most of all he was hurt. Though he was reluctant to admit it, Felicity, if that was even her real name, had gotten under his skin. In such a short space of time she had come to mean a lot to him and he had thought that she felt the same way. But it was all fake and he couldn't control the fury which overwhelmed him when he thought about her now. He tried to make himself feel satisfied that she was now behind bars where she belonged but it was a hollow, empty feeling which did nothing to mend the ache in his chest.

"Alex," said Jack, opening his door carefully, "you've got a phone call."

"Just tell Tom I'm busy," he told her dismissively.

"It's not Tom," she said and from her tone Alex knew exactly who it was.

"No way." Alex jumped up, some life finally beginning to creep back into his voice.

"He said it's important," she said apologetically, handing him the phone.

_Yeah, with Alan Blunt, it's always important, no matter who gets hurt in the process._

"What do you want," Alex asked impatiently. Some insane part of him hoped it was another mission already; something to distract him from his current situation.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on your success on the mission." Blunt paused, but if he thought he was going to get a response then he was going to be disappointed.

"Well, the reason I called, Alex, was because we have a job for you," he said and Alex felt an odd sense of relief to think he could soon get away.

"You see, we've not been having much luck interrogating our newest prisoner. Due to the unusual nature of this case and your...experiences, we think you would have more success and so we'd like you to try your hand at questioning the thief."

"You can't do that to me," he exclaimed. How could he be so callous?

_Oh wait, this is Alan Blunt we're talking about. _

"I think you'll find I can," Blunt said simply. Alex exploded.

"Do you even have a heart? What the hell is wrong with you? I hate you, you know that. I hate you for sending me on this mission. I hate you for not giving a damn about me. And I hate you for forcing me to become a stupid spy in the first place."



"If you're quite finished, Alex," he said showing no reaction to the rebuke, "we'll see you this afternoon." And he hung up the phone. Alex punched the wall in frustration and bitterness. There really was no way out.

* * *

_If I hold on to the anger, will it make everything else go away?_

Alyssa didn't know the answer to this question but it was how she had chosen to deal with her predicament. If it kept at bay the guilt, the fear and the pain then maybe she would be okay. Because these feeling were there, under the surface, just waiting to make their presence known the minute she got complacent. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught, though she knew exactly whose fault that was. But it was easier to blame Alex for her incarceration rather than herself, despite feeling terrible about the way things worked out between them. She didn't know what was going to happen. Kane would know by now that something had gone wrong and would be trying to do something to rescue her. It would be just like Prison Break, her warped sense of humour told her. And she allowed herself a laugh because she knew that she wasn't going to smiling much in the future.

Jail. It had seemed like such an impossible thought before, but now it was a certainty and it filled Alyssa with fear. How could she ever survive in prison, with all its barriers and restraints? Time would become her enemy and there would be ample opportunities to look back on her mistakes. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't let her explain how he had nothing to do with the theft. She had wanted to tell him that everything between them had been real. But he hadn't listened to her and gagged her instead. And for this she was really mad. She knew he was angry but he had treated her like an animal and she watched while any feelings he had for her disappeared. He hadn't even looked at her when she was taken away to a hospital for her dislocated shoulder and concussion. And he hadn't even cared when she woke up two days later to find herself in a cell back in London, after being shipped home like a piece of cargo. If he couldn't come to see her, even if it was to shout and scream, how could she ever hope to tell him her side of the story? So why should she waste her time trying to convince him when it was obvious he didn't give a damn. Anyway, she didn't know why she was worrying. It wasn't like she would ever see him again. And yet, despite her steely self-control she couldn't stop herself from missing him.

So here she was, sitting in a standard interrogation room waiting to be questioned by some of MI6's goons. She knew they were getting impatient. After five days of probing, she hadn't given them anything, not even her name. She remained silent in 

the face of their questions, throwing in the odd sarcastic comment every so often. Idly, she wondered how much longer this cycle would go on. How long before they gave up and she was left to rot in prison?

Alex watched her though the one way glass trying to come up with a way to proceed. She looked good despite the cut on her face and her arm which was in a sling. He tried to get a sense of what she was feeling but he couldn't be sure. She just sat there all her emotions bottled up inside.

_I guess I'm not allowed to know what she's feeling anymore._

Not that he had been much good at reading her before. He hadn't noticed but she wasn't one to share her misery and now, he seriously doubted he was going to get much out of her. Well, he had better get it over with so he could go home and mope around some more. Sighing, he headed for the door.

"Where are my doughnuts, Jones? I thought I told you yesterday that I would tell you everything if…" Alyssa trailed off when she saw who came through the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and her whole body stiffened. Tension flooded the room as Alex came to sit opposite her. Neither one looked directly at the other. For the first time in a week, Alyssa felt flustered and was just about to say something when she saw the hard look in Alex's eyes. Anger flared inside her. If he was going to be pathetic and immature then she would do the same.

"Agent Rider, so nice to finally meet you," she said, lacing her voice with sugar. Okay, she was being bitchy but if it kept the pain from the tone then so be it.

"Since you know my real name, why don't you tell me yours?" Alex said monotonously. As long as she didn't know how much she had hurt him, he could get through this.

"Wow, do you say that to all the girls, or am I special?"

"Special is not the word I would use," remarked Alex, "I was thinking liar, thief, bitch or maybe even failure." The last one filled Alyssa with shame and suddenly she her fury at Alex intensified. But she kept her voice even and delivered the next line with nonchalant cruelty.

"Not that most of those aren't true, but I seem to remember you were singing a different tune a week ago," she said and then quoted him, "_Oh Felicity, you're so beautiful_." He visibly winced and she hated herself for what she was doing. But she couldn't stop herself.

"But, you're right, Alex, my name isn't Felicity, but you can't honestly expect me to tell you my real name." No one said anything for a minute.

"Elis."

"Excuse me," she responded.



"I'll call you Elis for the moment. I think it fits," he said decidedly.

"Whatever," she said, a little confused. Who the hell was Elis?

"Where are the other jewels, Elis?" She stayed silent for a moment.

Finally she spoke and when the words came out of her mouth, her voice was almost soft, "I'm not going to tell you, Alex." "This is a waste of my time," Alex declared suddenly, getting to up face the one way mirror.

"I agree."

"Look, why can't you just tell me what they want to know?" he cried in frustration, turning back.

_He really doesn't care, does he?_

"They? Don't **you** want some answers too Alex?" her voice beginning to show some real emotion.

"Yes…no – I don't know," he said, aggravated that he couldn't keep his cool. Alyssa smiled sadly at his answer and went up to the door.

"I'd like to go back to my cell now," she said dully, "I'm sure you thought that Alex would be able to get more answers out of me but he won't. This is too difficult." Alex watched her back in muted awe, fervently trying to work out what she meant. He saw as, someone outside miraculously obeyed, opening the door and leading her away. She didn't look back.

* * *

Alex sank down into the chair as the thoughts weaved in and out of his mind. Seeing the way she had acted just now had thrown Alex into a state of confusion. Her ugly words and sarcastic attitude had fuelled his ire, but hints of regret and sadness had also irked him. She didn't deserve his pity after what she had done. But the strangest thing was that he could still see the girl from a week ago. He had expected some sort of dramatic transformation from Felicity into a monster. But there wasn't one. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. But the fact was that he had trusted her, something he didn't do too often, and got burned. She was a liar; it was as simple as that.

* * *

By the time she got back into her cell, her eyes were smarting. But she wasn't going to cry over him, an insignificant boy who wasn't the least bit bothered about her. He wasn't important.

She sank down onto the poor excuse for a bed and put her head into her hands. This was a disaster. She looked up when she heard the door opening a few minutes later, for some strange reason, thinking it was Alex. She sighed disappointed when she saw it was one of the guards.

"What?" she asked, rudely.

"Agent Rider left this for you," he said handing her a small piece of folded paper. She took it without a word and turned 

her back on the guard, who left her alone in the cell. Slowly, she opened it and her heart sank when she read the message:

_**ELIS LIES**_

_He hates me._

* * *

**SO THATS THE END! EPILOGUE WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. I PROMISE.**

**BrucasGirl4Lyf – thanks sis!**

**michellefromhell**** – thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying it.**

**Asainwannabe13**** – thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending. It was surprisingly hard to come up with. I wanted something simple.**

**Quazety**** – thank so much for the review. Yeah, I wish I won Alex Rider for a day. He is definitely hot.**

**Segala**** – thanks for the review, i'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Fuurai – thanks for the review. I know you wanted him to let her go but I thought that because he was so angry he wouldn't.**

**Royalheires93 – thanks. Hope you liked this chapter too and there will definitely be a sequel.**

**Wizard rowan – thanks, i hope i've done alright with the emotions in this chapter too**

**AD – Thanks for you BLODDY BRILLIANT review. Lol. It made me happy**

**mimiR – thanks – well yeah he's really mad but so is she. I think they're both kind of justified in their feelings**

**Kitzy – thanks so much. Yeah i agree – Alex is hot!**

**Pollywantacracker – thanks - your use of capital made me happy**

**Crazy-gal-in-blue – thank you. YAY go BILLY!**

**FlyingLikeaPhantom – thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Alice- thanks for the review. Yeah, i agree with your points. I think this was really the only way to go. I think it'll be a while before they can start repairing their relationship. It definitely won't happen overnight.**

**Fan O' Fanfic – thanks lol your review made me laugh**

**Book wurm – thanks, hope you like this chapter**

**Kaitiemarie219 – THANK YOU! Glad you're enjoying it**

**Kaia – thanks for all the reviews. Lol they really did spur me into writing. I was having trouble with the story and then i saw the reviews from you and it made me really determined to update. Hope you like it**

**Werewolf5 – thanks, yeah either way it would have have been bad. But I think he was just so angry that he couldn't let her go no matter how much it hurt him. **


	12. Epilogue

**And so we come to end of the road. I think there will be a break before I start the sequel, which I'm planning on calling 'No Way Out', because I've just started 6****th**** form and I'm getting a lot of work and so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. But anyway I'll leave you to read the last chapter of 'It's All I Know'. Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Alyssa tapped her heel nervously on the carpet. She hadn't been outside in two whole weeks. But today she had been taken from her cell and bundled into a black car with tinted windows. She had panicked at first, thinking they were taking her somewhere secret so they could use more 'persuasive' interrogation tactics on her. They had pretty much left her alone for a week, ever since the pointless conversation with Alex. But who knew what the British government really did with their more quiet prisoners.

But she needn't have worried. She was at a bank – some place called the Royal & General, in the heart of London. This was definitely not what she was expecting. She sat in an office, alone for the moment, thoroughly confused as to why she had been brought here. The room was drab and dull, and Alyssa soon found herself counting ceiling tiles out of sheer boredom.

Losing count at 78, Alyssa looked down when the door opened, revealing a man. At 46 years old and wearing a grey suit, Alan Blunt was physically unimposing and Alyssa was suitably unimpressed. She kept one eyebrow raised as Blunt came to sit behind the desk.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Alan Blunt," he answered. Suddenly, Alyssa was alert. She recognised the name immediately but was surprised.

"You're Alan Blunt, head of MI6," she said disbelievingly.

"So you've heard of me?" he responded and Alyssa noticed the complete lack of expression in his voice. She had expected so much more from the leader of British intelligence and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Yes, I've heard of you," she said, still confused, "What am I doing here?"

"I'm not to waste any time with pleasantries," he began.

_Well, thank god for that._



"We both know that you are looking at a considerable stint in prison at the moment and since we have no way to confirm your age we obviously can't put you in a juvenile detention centre. So I'm afraid it would be a normal high-security prison for you. We wouldn't want you to escape, would we?" he continued, "However, there is another option."

"What kind of other option?" she questioned, her interest piqued.

"We have been extremely impressed with the skills you displayed throughout the various thefts and we feel that we have an opportunity which is not to be wasted." Alyssa's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She could see where this was going but she waited for him to continue.

"We want you to work for us." He paused allowing the new proposition to sink in. Alyssa was immediately repulsed by thought. Work for MI6. Hell no. She almost told him as such but something stopped her. The thought of years spent in prison horrified her. Was the offer really that bad? She would be getting a better deal, wouldn't she? And, she thought slyly, if she said yes, she could go along with it for a while and then suddenly disappear. The proposal was looking better and better with each passing second.

She looked up at Blunt who was waiting for her decision.

_How hard can it be to escape from this dweeb?_

"I'll do it," she nodded.

"Fantastic," he replied, not sounding thrilled at all. Alyssa almost laughed. If they thought she was going to work for them, just like a puppet, just like Alex, they were dead wrong. One thing was for sure.

_This is not the end._


End file.
